Remember December
by valii.m
Summary: Todos Humanos - Bella es una adolescente de 18 años, Edward un recién graduado de leyes de 24 y con un gran futuro en el bufete de abogados de su padre. Las amigas de Bella odian a Edward, los amigos de Edward odian a Bella. No tienen nada en común más que este enorme amor. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu relación esta en boca de todos? ¿Será más fuerte el amor que lo que hablen los demás?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Stephanie Meyer excepto personajes creados por mi solo para darle continuidad a la historia. Esta historia es inspirada en la canción Remember December de Demi Lovato. (La historia puede contener frases y lugares del libro PS. I Love You de Cecelia Ahern)

**Prólogo**

Alice y Rosalie entraban y salían del baño para buscar más maquillaje. La pieza apestaba a mezcla de perfumes y cremas con olores. Yo las miraba desde mi cama, nunca logré entender porque no podían elegir un atuendo, usar un poco de gloss en los labios y listo. Esa noche Jessica daba una fiesta y según lo que hablaban en la escuela sería el acontecimiento del año.

- ¿No pretendes ir con eso verdad? – dijo Rosalie viendo mi atuendo

- ¿Qué tiene? – dije mirándome

- Vamos Bella, es el mismo jeans que usas todos los días y la misma aburrida polera negra que nunca te quitas, además nadie se ha muerto por peinarse

- O por ponerse algo de maquillaje – agregó Alice

- ¿Y ustedes desde cuando deciden que esta de moda y que no?

- Por favor Bella, ¿Llevas usando lo mismo desde cuando? ¿Octavo grado?

- Séptimo – dije entre dientes

- Ya es hora de un cambio, a ver que hay aquí – dijo Alice abriendo mi armario – hey no esta nada mal, hay mucho potencial aquí.

- Alice, hace años que no uso nada de eso, no me lo po…

- Mira esto es sexy – dijo Alice sacando un antiguo vestido negro que se escondía en las profundidades de mi armario

- Bella, estas son las cosas que deberías usar – dijo Rose tomando el vestido

- No me pondré eso, además no tengo zapatos con que combin…

- Upaa, Isabella Swan, estas cosas no debes esconderlas de nosotras están bellísimas – dijo Alice sosteniendo unas botas negras con un largo taco

- Olvídalo Alice no hay nada en el mundo que puedas hacer que me haga ponerme esas botas y ese vestido.

Minutos después ya tenía puesto el vestido y las botas y Alice cepillaba mi cabello, mientras Rose me aplicaba una capa de base bajo los ojos.

- No puedo creer que deje que me hagan esto – dije resignada

- Bella te vez hermosa, los dejaras a todos con la boca abierta - dijo Rose poniendo un espejo frente a mi

Cuando la transformación había terminado salimos en el BMW de Rose, no entendía porque arreglarse tanto si pensaban conducir con la capota baja. Era pleno diciembre por lo que hacia un frío que calaba los huesos, el día anterior una capa de nieve había cubierto toda la ciudad, algo que realmente no era común, por eso no exagero cuando digo que realmente hacía mucho frío. Habría dado mi alma con tal de tener puesto mis gastados jeans y no este corto vestido que hacía que se me congelara todo el cuerpo. Cuando entramos a la casa de Jessica la chimenea estaba prendida, lo que agradecí.

- Por favor no vayan a dejarme sola como siempre lo hacen – supliqué

- No, te preocupes no te dejar… Jackson – gritó Alice corriendo al encuentro de su novio

- Genial – dije dejándome caer sobre el sofá- siempre hacen lo mismo

- Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo – dijo Rose sentándose a mi lado

- No, ve a divertirte

Un segundo mas tarde Rose estaba bailando, mientras yo me hundía en el sofá con una lata de bebida. Corría la noche y realmente me estaba aburriendo, siempre era igual cuando salía con Rose y Alice. Cuando estaba apunto de pedirle las llaves a Rose para esperarlas en el auto tuve un visión, un destello, en la puerta un chico, que digo un chico, un ángel entraba a la fiesta, lo mire de pies a cabeza sin poder contenerme, llevaba el cabello desordenado y un sexy abrigo largo color negro sobre un suéter del mismo color. Unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas gastadas, Dios, ¿De que nube se te escapó este ángel? Me quedé mirándolo como una boba mientras se quitaba una gruesa bufanda blanca que lo hacia lucir sumamente elegante. Nunca pensé que tanta perfección se pudiera juntar en un solo hombre. Vi como saludaba a Jessica y a Ángela, su hermana mayor, pero el corazón me dio un brinco cuando dirigió su mirada hacía donde yo estaba. Las luces hicieron sus ojos brillar como dos zafiros, con lo anonadaba que estaba no me había dado cuenta que este perfecto dios griego de carne y hueso no solo me miraba si no que también estaba caminando hacía donde yo estaba. Voltee varias veces para ver si Rosalie, Alice o alguna de las chicas guapas de la clase estaba detrás de mí y fuera en ellas en quien el ángel se estaba fijando, pero estaba sola.

- Hola – su voz sonó más hermosa de lo que imaginé, mierda me estaba hablando a mí, respóndele Bella.

- Hola – dije con un hilo de voz

- Soy Edward ¿Y tú?

- Eeeeh – genial había olvidado mi nombre

- Quizás deba llamarte Selene – dijo con una sonrisa

- Isabella, me llamo Isabella – dije con el rostro fucsia

- Mas hermoso aun – se sentó a mi lado - ¿Dónde estudias?

- En el San Diego High School – dije como por acto reflejo

- ¿High School? – rió – por como vistes cualquier diría que ya estas en la universidad

No dije nada, seguramente ahora que sabía que aun estaba en el High School no querría volver a hablar conmigo.

- ¿Y en que grado vas? – dijo para mi sorpresa

- ¿Que? – dije aun en shock

- ¿Qué en que grado vas?

- Doceavo

Contra todas mis predicciones Edward no perdió el interés, si no que pasamos toda la noche hablando. Edward era hijo Carlisle Cullen, el famoso abogado, y acababa de graduarse de leyes en la Universidad de San Diego, había nacido en Irlanda pero había llegado a California cuando tenia 5 años por lo que prácticamente era americano, lo único que conservaba de su pasado irlandés era un sexy acento que me encantaba, pasaría unos días en la ciudad y luego iría a Colorado a practicar snowboard, antes de comenzar su postgrado. Definitivamente no teníamos nada en común, yo entraría a enfermería el año próximo y definitivamente nunca me verían haciendo snowboard.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo tomando mi mano

- ¿Bailar? – dije mientras sentía que la sangre subía a mi rostro – eh… este yo, no quiero que pases vergüenza, no bailo muy bien

- Vamos

Sin que pudiera decir nada tomo mi mano y me arrastró a la pista de baile, puso mis manos alrededor de su cuello y con las suyas se afirmo fuertemente a mi cintura. Miré sus ojos durante un segundo y me vi obligada a bajar la vista antes de que sufriera un paro cardiaco.

- No lo haces nada mal – me halagó

- Eres tu quien lo está haciendo todo

- Permiso – nos interrumpió Rose - ¿Bella puedo hablar contigo?

Ni siquiera pude responderle cuando ya me tenía acorralada en un rincón

- ¿Bella que estas haciendo? – me increpó

- ¿Bailando? – dije confundida

- No tonta, ¿Puedes ver con quien rayos bailas? Es Edward "cuna de oro" Cullen, no te juntes con el, es un millonario egocéntrico, lo único que le importa es su fortuna

La miré extrañada ¿Estábamos hablando del mismo muchacho dulce que lo único que había hecho en toda la noche era hablar de mi? Rose debía estar equivocada. Me voltee para verlo y lo vi al otro lado de la habitación conversando con sus amigos. Levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en mi mientras un muchacho fornido y de grandes brazos apuntaba con el dedo hacia nosotras, eso me hizo sentir incomoda, adiviné que estábamos pasando por lo mismo.

- Rose no sabes que estas hablando – dije zafándome de su brazo

- Bella hazme caso, aléjate de ese niño rico

- Rose, tu y Alice me abandonaron para ir a divertirse, no me vengas con estupideces ahora que soy yo la que se divierte

Volví a cruzar el salón en busca de Edward y nos encontramos a mitad de camino, se quedó mirándome y con la cabeza me indicó que fuéramos al balcón.

- ¿Tienes frío? – dijo apoyándose en el barandal

- Un poco, no soy mucho de usar vestidos – dije poniéndome mi abrigo

- No entiendo porque, te vez muy bien

- Creo que tus amigos no piensan lo mismo – torcí la boca

- ¿Emmett y Jasper? No debes preocuparte por ellos son un par de niñitos – dijo acercándose a mi- pero yo si debería preocuparme de la rubiecita

- ¿Rosalie? No… no ella… ella no sabe lo que dice – dije aclarándome la garganta

- Me alegra escucharlo porque no pienso alejarme de ti Isabella – dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi espalda y me atraía rápidamente hacia el

Creí que me daría un infarto cuando rozó su nariz con la mía, estábamos tan cerca que su delicioso perfume comenzaba a nublarme la razón. Con uno de sus dedos levantó mi mentón y comenzó a besarme el cuello delicadamente. El contacto con sus labios hizo que se me erizara la piel con un escalofrío, lo que provoco que Edward soltara una pequeña risita.

Siguió besándome el cuello y poco a poco empezó a subir por mi mandíbula hasta la comisura de mis labios. En ese momento mi voluntad ya estaba reducida a nada, si me hubiera pedido que saltara de un décimo piso lo habría hecho. Mi corazón latía desbocado y mi cuerpo rogaba desesperado por un beso de esos hermosos labios color cereza. Hasta que derepente mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y nos fundimos en el mas delicioso de los besos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

**_I feel a separation coming on_**

**_cause I know that you want to be moving on_**

Caminaba por la avenida en la que estaba el departamento de Edward, las vacaciones de verano casi terminaban y acababa de tener la cita más horrible en estos 2 años que llevábamos juntos. Estaba furiosa, caminaba varios metros delante de Edward mientras el intentaba alcanzarme, pero no se lo permitiría, esta vez si que me había sacado de quicio y la pagaría. Caminé sin siquiera voltearme hasta que entré al lobby del edificio de Edward.

- Buenas noches Harry – salude al conserje y pasé directamente al ascensor

- Buenas noches Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen

Subí al ascensor y presioné el numero 15 si siquiera fijarme si Edward alcanzaba a subir, pero no tenía tanta suerte, justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran cruzó el brazo impidiéndolo.

- Bella se que me arrepentiré de decir esto pero ¿Estas enojada?

Golpee el piso con el taco de mi zapato y cerré los puños tratando de ahogar el grito que moría por darle a Edward

- Ok, si estas enojada ¿Es por algo que hice? – insistió

Si este ascensor no se apresuraba dejaría de lado todo lo que mi madre me enseño sobre resolver los problemas en casa y lo golpearía aquí mismo. Pero para su fortuna y la mía segundos después el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso 15 dejándome bajar para volver a tomar la distancia que llevaba durante todo el camino. Llegué a la puerta y me crucé de brazos esperando que Edward abriera la puerta.

- ¿Fue por algo que hice? – dijo llegando a la puerta

Comencé a golpear el suelo con el pie para que se apresurara

- Bella lo siento, no se porque, pero lo siento te prometo que no volverá a pasar nunca

- ¡Puedes abrir la maldita puerta Cullen! – exploté luego de su falsa disculpa

Abrió la puerta y con la mano me indicó que podía pasar, entré sin siquiera mirarlo y me senté en el living de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Ya me dirás porque estas enojada? – dijo colgando su abrigo en el armario

- ¿En que planeta, en que mundo podría ser una cita que saliéramos con tus amigos? – dije controlándome para no gritarle

- Pero Bella, ellos estaban allí yo no lo tenía planeado

- No me vengas con tus evasivas de abogado Edward Cullen, si me llevas a comer al mismo bar donde se reúnen tus amigos a ver el futbol y justo en día de juego ¿Qué esperabas?

- Atrapado – reconoció finalmente

- Eres un descarado Cullen, lo reconoces sin ningún remordimiento, si quieres salir con tus amigos, hazlo, pero no me arrastres contigo

- ¿Pero mi amor no podrías hacer un esfuerzo para llevarte con ellos?

Era todo, adiós a la Bella amable

- ¡¿Yo hacer un esfuerzo? – le grité- como eres capas de decirme eso, sabes muy bien que son ellos lo que me odian

- Eso no es verdad

- ¿A no? – dije desafiante- veamos, Emmett dice que soy una mocosa sin gracia y Jasper que estoy contigo por tu fortuna, tienes razón me adoran

- Bueno pero que hay de ti, te he escuchado hablar con la rubiecita esa

- Su nombre es Rosalie – si que estaba logrando que me enfadara – ¿Y que tiene que ver ella con esto?

- Ella y la pulga atómica me odian, no se cansan de decirte que soy un millonario egocéntrico que no te merezco

- Si es cierto, te odian – dije con toda franqueza- pero yo no te arrastro para que salgas con ellas

- Quizás si te interesaras un poco mas en las cosas que a mi me gustan, como el futbol, no tendríamos este tipo de peleas

- Oh así que ahora es mi culpa, quizás no me intereso en el fútbol solo porque no me gusta

- ¿Lo vez? Ese es tu problema Bella, nunca quieres probar nada nuevo, desde que te conozco siempre hacemos lo mismo

- Entonces creo que debes terminar conmigo Edward – le grité

- Si, quizás debería

Fui a la pieza donde solíamos dormir juntos, tomé mi bolso y puse todas mis cosas adentro. ¿Si era tan aburrida porque se había fijado en mí primer lugar?

- Ahora puedes pasar todo tu tiempo con tu lindo futbol y tus estúpidos amigos – dije caminando hacia la puerta

- _Téigh go dtí ifreann _– dijo desde el sofá

- No te hagas el bilingüe conmigo te he visto como usas el traductor de Google cuando les escribes mails a tu padres en Irlanda – dije pegando un portazo

Tenía tanta rabia que podría golpear al primero que se cruzara. Presioné tantas veces el botón del ascensor para que se apresurara que estaba segura de que lo rompería. Saqué mi celular para llamar a Alice pero apenas la luz se encendió vi el fondo de pantalla, era una foto mía y de Edward cuando estuvimos en Punta del Este las vacaciones pasadas, no pude evitar sonreírme al recordar esos días.

_*Flashback_

- _Bella no es tan difícil – dijo subiendo a la tabla de skimboard_

- _No lo se Edward – dije desconfiada- yo no soy buena para estas cosas me caeré_

- _¿No confías en mí?_

- _Si pero…_

- _Nada de peros, Bella inténtalo si te caes no lo tendrás que hacer otra vez_

_Lo miré asustada pero sus ojos me infundieron tal tranquilidad que el mismo Drácula podría estar a mis espaldas sin hacerme sentir ningún miedo._

- _Esta bien, ¿Pero me prometes que no me caeré?_

- _Lo prometo – dijo Edward_

_Miré la pequeña tabla blanca con desconfianza y espere la señal de Edward para saltar sobre ella. No sabía que diablos estaba haciendo, yo no era de hacer estas cosas, yo era de las chicas que se quedaban en casa leyendo un buen libro o llorando con una película romántica, pero ya estaba allí no podía arrepentirme._

- _¡Ahora! – gritó Edward cuando el agua comenzaba a recogerse_

_Salté sobre la tabla intentando recordar cada una de las indicaciones que Edward me había dado, pero apenas toqué la tabla esta se deslizó hacia delante haciéndome caer de espalda en la arena._

- _¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?- dijo Edward levantándome_

- _ Mierda, sabía que esto pasaría – gruñí- nunca debería haberlo intentado_

- _Lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera vez_

- _No juegues conmigo Cullen_

- _Amo cuando te enojas y me dices Cullen- rió_

_Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hacia donde teníamos las toallas, me colocó suavemente sobre una de ellas y se recostó a mi lado_

- _¿Duele mucho? – me preguntó_

- _Contigo ya me he acostumbrado a las caídas, no se porque sigo creyéndote cuando me prometes que no me caeré_

- _Porque no puedes decirme que no_

_Me tomo por la cintura y rodó para que quedara sobre el, puso una de sus manos en mi cuello y me acercó a el para besarme. Me quede apoyada en su pecho cuando decidí que era hora de mi venganza, despacio y sin que se diera cuenta fui deslizando mis dedos hacia sus costados, cosquillas hasta que suplicara piedad, pero antes de poner en marcha malvado plan me puso contra la arena._

- _Ni lo sueñes pequeña- dijo sobre mi_

_Adivinando el plan lo puso en contra mía, cuando me vio llorar de la risa se detuvo._

_*Fin del flashback_

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose me sacaron de mi fantasía, toda la ira había desaparecido y un sentimiento de necesidad se había apoderado de mi, como quería correr a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Cuando estaba apunto de devolverme alguien tiró de mi brazo y lo siguiente que supe fue que unos dulces labios se posaron sobre los míos. Sin oponer resistencia rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le devolví el beso.

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Edward alzándome en sus brazos

- Yo lo siento amor – dije rodeándolo con mis piernas- lo siento

- Siento haberte llevado con Emmett y Jasper, dos años y aun me cuesta aceptar que ellos no te quieran

- Siento perder la cabeza a veces, pero he hecho de todo para que no tengas que elegir entre tus amigos o yo y no se que mas hacer – dije juntado su frente con la mía

Volvió a besarme, entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo y lo abracé fuertemente

- ¿Te quedarás hoy? – dijo a un centímetro de mi boca

- Si tu quieres que me quede

Me regaló una de esas sonrisas que me quitaban el aliento y sin bajarme caminó hacia el ascensor ante la risa de nuestro conserje. Entramos a su departamento y pasamos directamente hacia su pieza, me dejó sobre la cama y se recostó a mi lado.

- Mañana te lo compensaré, iremos a la playa – dijo jugando con mi cabello

- ¿La playa? – respondí sin ganas – ¿No podríamos ir al bosque?

- Bella ¿Estas hablando enserio? Hemos ido al bosque todo el verano, los días están hermosos, vamos a la playa

- Pero no me gusta la playa, sabes que quedo roja como jaiba

- Pero yo te pondré bloqueador ¿Quieres que te muestre como?

No alcancé a responder cuando ya estaba sentado sobre mi espalda con las piernas en mis costados.

- Eres una maldita maquina de sexo Edward – dije riendo – pero esta vez no conseguirás nada de mi

- ¿Estás segura?

Comenzó a besarme desde mi nuca hasta mi baja espalda y en menos de lo que esperaba ya no tenia voluntad

- ¿A dónde iremos mañana? – pregunto triunfante

- A la playa – dije con el poco aire que me quedaba


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba sentada sobre mi toalla, mientras veía como Edward montaba una tras otras las olas sobre su tabla de surf ¿Es que acaso no había algo en la vida que Edward no hiciera a la perfección? De pronto una enorme ola lo revolcó, no pude evitar reírme cuando cayó al agua.

- Que risa – dijo saliendo del agua con su tabla bajo el brazo

Volví a reírme para molestarlo, tomó su toalla y comenzó a secarse, mientras lo hacia no pude evitar mirarlo, amaba su ancha espalda y su bien delineado pecho, sus marcados brazos y su sexy abdomen, pero si le decía algo no se callaría nunca.

- Eres un maldito obeso – dije molestándolo

- Guardo reservas para el invierno – dijo golpeando su panza

No pude aguantar y exploté en una carcajada, Edward era un ángel en la tierra y lo sabía. Aun con parte del cuerpo mojado se lanzó sobre mí mojándome.

- Me aplastas gordo – dije riendo

- Pero soy un gordo sexy

Era imposible no reírse estando con Edward, pero la risa no me duró mucho. Mirando por sobre el hombro de Edward pude ver como su sequito de imbéciles se acercaban.

- Creo que te buscan – dije señalando a Jasper y Emmett

Edward se puso de pie para saludarlos, nunca entendí cual era el gusto de hacer juegos con las manos para saludarse. Me quedé sentada sobre la toalla jugando con la arena sin prestarles atención, hasta que Edward me miró fijamente para que saludara a sus amigos.

- Hola Emmett, hola Jasper – bufé

- Hola mocosa – respondió Jasper

Miré a Edward furiosa, como esperando que les dijera algo, pero solo se encogió de hombros y siguió conversando con ellos, como odiaba que hiciera eso.

- Hoy iremos a ver el juego en el bar de siempre ¿Vendrás Edward? – dijo Emmett

Esperé con una sonrisa en los labios que Edward les dijera que no, hoy era el último día de vacaciones y lo pasaríamos juntos, después de todo nos veíamos tan poco durante el año que las vacaciones no nos despegábamos.

- Claro – dijo Edward

- Pasaremos por ti a las 7 – se despidió Jasper

Me quedé mirándolo con la sangre hirviendo y los puños cerrados de ira, pero decidí que pagaría mas tarde. Cogí mi celular y llamé a Alice.

- Alice, es Bella – dije dándole la espalda a Edward y acostándome boca abajo sobre la toalla

- Bella, linda, estoy con Rose y justo pensábamos en ti – dijo Alice con su entusiasmo de siempre- hoy iremos de compras y quizás después pasemos a algún club ¿Quieres venir?

Justo cuando Alice me hacía la invitación Edward volvía a recostarse a mi lado escuchando, inevitablemente, la conversación. Se quedó mirándome como esperando que les dijera que no, pero no le hice caso.

- Claro, estoy en el departamento de Edward ¿Pasan por mi?

- Esta bien pero baja sola, no queremos toparnos con el señor 100 millones de dólares

- Bien – dije riendo

Me quedé acostada boca abajo mientras Edward me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, cuando levante el rostro por fin habló

- Entonces… ¿Saldrás hoy? – dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado

- Si, Alice y Rose pasaran por mi para ir de compras y quizás después a un club o algo – vi como apretaba la mandíbula- ¿Algún problema?

- Emm… no – noté que mentía- solo creí que querías que pasáramos el ultimo dia de vacaciones juntos

- Si quería- dije torciendo la boca- pero tú saldrás con Emmett y Jasper entonces…

- Ah si si, esta bien

Noté como una triste expresión se dibujaba en su rostro

- No tengo que ir si no quieres – me rendí

- No, esta bien, te he retenido todo el verano para mi, sal con ellas – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

- Podría llegar temprano y ver una película juntos

- No, esta bien vete con ellas

Edward tomo su toalla y su bolso y volvió caminando al auto, dejándome sola en la arena. A veces realmente no lo entendía. Edward era 6 años mayor que yo tenía su futuro asegurado, no solo era un brillante abogado si no que su familia era una de las más adineradas de Irlanda, a veces realmente sentía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, yo recién comenzaba mi carrera de enfermería, mi padre se había marchado de casa cuando yo era pequeña y nunca mas habíamos sabido nada de el. Mi madre nos había sacado a delante con su miserable sueldo de profesora en una escuela publica. Gracias a mi padre mi madre odiaba a todos los hombres en la tierra, pero tenía una fijación por Edward, era un odio vísceral, se le inyectaban los ojos cada vez que lo llevaba a casa.

_Lo amas demasiado, no durara_ – recordaba perfectamente las palabras de mi madre en mi cabeza el día que le dije que Edward era mi novio. Y a veces sentía que tenía tanta razón, después de todo ¿Qué podía entregarle yo a Edward que no tuviera ya?

Una bocina me sacó de mis pensamientos, tomé mis cosas y subí al auto con Edward. La vuelta a casa fue silenciosa y extremadamente lenta, ambos subimos al departamento sin decir ni una sola palabra. Edward entró a la ducha mientras yo colgaba mi bikini para que se secara. En ese momento la tristeza me invadió, dolía pelear con Edward. Entré al baño intentando una reconciliación.

- ¿Edward?

- Mmm... –respondió

- ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

- No, ya estoy saliendo – dijo cortando la ducha

Abrió la cortina solo el espacio necesario para sacar la mano y tomar la toalla, salió envuelto en ella y pasó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. Ahora si que no entendía nada o estaba enojado conmigo o de un día para otro había decidido volverse pudoroso.

Lo seguí a la pieza decidida a averiguar que rayos pasaba, entré cuando se ponía su sexy sudadera negra, mi favorita.

- Edward, ¿Estas enojado? – dije parándome a su lado

- Bella – dijo alterado- me estoy vistiendo ¿Podrías salir de la habitación?

Ya estaba, había cruzado la línea, tome un poco de ropa y la metí en mi bolso, no tenía porque aguantar sus estúpidos arranques de inmadures.

- ¿Dónde vas? – dijo cuando salía de la pieza

- Que te importa

Tomé un taxi a la salida del departamento de Edward y fui a casa mientras mi celular no dejaba de sonar en mi bolso. Esta vez no le sería tan fácil, prefería aguantar a mi madre y sus "Te lo dije", que su actitud de preescolar.

- ¿Bella? – dijo mama cuando entré a casa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esta es mi casa ¿no?

- Peleaste con Edward

- Ni me lo menciones, no te molestaré, saldré con Alice y Rose, solo quiero darme una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia

- Esta es tu casa Bella

Subí a mi cuarto por unas toallas y me encerré en el baño, esperando que el agua tibia no solo se llevara la sal si no que también todo este mal humor. Cuando volví a mi cuarto llamé a Alice para pedirle que viniera por mí a mi casa y no a la de Edward. Para cuando ya estaba lista Alice y Rose ya estaban en la sala esperando por mi, para esa altura seguramente mama ya las había puesto al corriente de mi discusión con Edward, tendría un largo interrogatorio en el auto.

- Creo que lo único bueno que puedo verle a tu relación con Edward es que has mejorado tu forma de vestir – dijo Rose sin quitar los ojos del volante.

- ¿Podríamos no hablar de el esta noche? – dije casi como una suplica

- Bella, solo lo decimos porque te queremos, Edward es un niñito caprichoso –agregó Alice

- Por favor – ahora si que estaba suplicando

La tarde pasó increíblemente rápido, y para mi sorpresa realmente me ayudo a olvidarme de Edward por un momento, no había pensando ni un segundo en el, ni en su estúpido fútbol, ni en la tropa de idiotas que solo quería hacerme la vida imposible. Cuando llegue a casa el reloj marcaba las 4.30 de la madrugada, si que se me había pasado la hora en el club, pero no podía quejarme de nada. Subí a mi pieza de puntillas para no despertar a nadie y me acosté, no sin antes ver mi celular. 5 mensajes de voz y 65 llamadas perdidas. Estuve apunto de flaquear y devolverle las llamadas a Edward, pero en el ultimo segundo me arrepentí. Apagué mi celular y me metí a la cama, mañana empezaba mis clases y no dejaría que nada me estresara antes de tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**_I remember that together_**

**_we promised that forever_**

**_we could do this fight the pressure_**

**_we'd remember December_**

El despertador sonó a las 7.45 tal como siempre lo hacia en días de universidad, solo que cuando me quedaba en casa debía ponerlo mas temprano, no contaba con que Edward me fuera a dejar, tendría que caminar a la universidad, pero no me molestaba, un poco de aire fresco me despertaría. Luego de bañarme y vestirme un olor delicioso llegó hasta mi pieza. Los desayunos de mama eran 2 kilos mas asegurados, pero como extrañaba sus panqueques para el desayuno.

- El olor de tus panqueques me estaba llamando – dije bajando las escaleras

- Entonces siéntanle para que desayunemos las dos juntas como antes – había un dejo de melancolía en sus palabras pero intenté no prestarle atención

Mamá no dijo nada de Edward durante el desayuno, lo que realmente me tenía impresionada, pero no duró mucho.

- ¿Volverás a casa de Edward esta noche? – hizo un mueca cuando pronunció su nombre

- No lo se

- Si que se han peleado fuerte

- No es eso mamá, pero supongo que el también querrá su privacidad

- Si claro, necesita tanta privacidad que tu celular no ha dejado de vibrar en tu bolsillo – dijo apuntándome con el tenedor

Solo me reí y seguí desayunando, mamá me conocía mejor que nadie y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Terminé el enorme plato de panqueques que mamá había servido para mi y deje los trastos sucios en el lavavajillas.

- Adiós ma

Mientras iba caminando sentía que había olvidado algo, me detuve un momento para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

- Mierda, mi bata

La había olvidado en el departamento de Edward, que estúpida ahora tendría que pasar a su departamento a buscarla. Cuando estaba apunto de parar un taxi para ir a casa de Edward me arrepentí.

_Que mierda, pido una prestada_ – pensé y seguí caminando. En la universidad Alice y Rose me esperaban en la entrada, las salude y cada una entró a su clase.

La clase del Sr. Brown pasó en cámara lenta, solo pedía que terminara pronto para poder irme a casa a dormir. Cuando el timbre me saco de mi tortura, corrí a la cafetería por un café, si no despertaba no soportaría las clases de la tarde. En una de las mesas del fondo estaban Rose, Alice y Jackson, su novio.

- Linda chaqueta Bella – dijo Rose - ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

- Me la regaló E… este mmm ya no lo recuerdo

Para mi fortuna Alice cambió el tema rápidamente, comenzó a hablar de una baile al que Jackson la había invitado y que no decidía que ponerse, la escuche al principio pero luego dejé de ponerle atención. Mi última clase terminó antes de lo que pensaba, así que salí directamente a casa para poder dormir, debía recordarme a mi misma no volver a salir con Alice y Rose en días de semana, pero al salir un brillante Volvo plateado en la entrada de la universidad casi hace que mi corazón de un vuelco. Me quedé congelada hasta que alguien bajó del asiento del conductor.

- Bella – dijo Edward acercándose

- No te acerques – dije casi instintivamente

- ¿Bella que ocurre?

- ¿Qué ocurre? Te transformas en Sr. Sal de la pieza que me estoy vistiendo y ahora crees que puedes venir a buscarme creyendo que saltaré a tus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado, ni lo sueñes Cullen

- De hecho si esperaba eso – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero- pero ya que veo que no lo harás, entonces creo que tendré que optar por el plan b

- ¿Plan B?

No me dijo nada solo me tomo en brazos y me puso sobre su hombro como si fuera una oveja o algo parecido.

- Edward Cullen bájame en este instante –grité golpeando su espalda

- Lo siento Bella, no puedo hacerlo

- Si no me bajas despídete de tu hombría, te pegaré donde mas te duele – lo amenacé

- Me arriesgare

Caminó conmigo hacia el auto sin prestar atención a mis constantes alegatos y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- ¿Si te dejo en el asiento te portaras bien o tengo que amarrarte con el cinturón? – dijo sin bajarme

- No tengo porque hacer tratos contigo Cullen, bájame ya

De un solo movimiento me sentó y sin dejar que moviera ningún músculo ya me tenía amarrada al asiento. Luché pero luego de un rato me rendí cruzado los brazos sobre mi pecho.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – no le respondí - ¿No me hablaras? Bueno así es mejor, espero te guste tu sorpresa

- ¿Sorp…? – me callé de golpe

No mostraría ningún interés, miré por la ventana mientras de reojo veía como sonreía. ¿Cómo se suponía que me mantendría firme si con esa sonrisa sentía que me flaqueaban las piernas? Llegamos a su departamento y al bajarse rodeo el auto para abrirme la puerta, me desató, pero cuando estuve libre no me moví ni un centímetro.

- Ya puedes bajar –dijo Edward

- No me voy a mover – dije furiosa

Edward sonrió y con una mano bajo mis rodillas y la otra en mi espalda me bajó del auto, caminó por la entrada del edificio y subió al ascensor como si nada. Cuando llegó a su puerta me puso nuevamente en el piso.

- ¿Podrías cubrirte lo ojos? – dijo con una dulce mirada

- Ni lo pienses

- ¿Puedo cubrírtelos yo?

- ¿Para que me lo preguntas? Lo harás de todas formas

Me regalo una de esas perfectas y maravillosas sonrisas y cubrió mis ojos. Abrió la puerta y lentamente me guió hacia dentro.

- ¿Lista?

- Como sea – dije sin animo

Cuando descubrió mis ojos me quedé sin habla, la casa estaba radiante, flores y pétalos esparcidos por todas parte, velas en las mesitas de la sala, una mesa perfectamente servida en el comedor y un delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina.

- Tú… tú… ¿cocinaste? – dije incrédula

- Claro

Lo mire dudosa

- Esta bien, es comida de Aureole, pero yo decoré la mesa – dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia

- Tramposo

- ¿Pasamos a la mesa? – dijo extendiendo la mano

- Ja – me reí- como te gustaría pero no me olvido de lo que hiciste anoche. Tú puedes salir y hacer lo que quieras con tu tropa y te enojas si yo salgo con mis amigas. Eres un fraude Cullen.

Bajó la mirada triste, pero no daría ni un paso atrás, estaba total y completamente convencida de mis palabras. Su reacción me había hecho replantearme estos dos años que estuvimos juntos, quizás mama tenía razón y Edward estaría mejor con alguien como el.

- Lo siento Edward, creo que será mejor que me vaya – dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

- Si te rindes así, entonces tu eres el fraude – dijo Edward

Me volteé sin entenderlo

- ¿Que? – dije confundida

- Me escuchaste muy bien Bella, tu eres un fraude – dijo con firmeza

Me había dejado sin palabras, quería gritarle, pero realmente había quedado en shock por sus palabras.

- Si quieres rendirte hazlo – agregó- pero la Bella que yo conozco no lo haría, la Bella que prometió que estaríamos juntos por siempre no lo haría, la Bella que aguantaría la presión a mi lado no lo haría

Camino hacia mi, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y puso sus labios a un centímetro de los míos

- La bella que en los malos momentos recordaría aquel Diciembre no lo haría – dijo con un susurro

_Flashback*_

- _Ya no puedo con esto Edward – dije con los ojos mojados_

- _Bella tranquilízate_

- _No puedo, esto va mas allá de lo que puedo soportar_

_Había sido una semana horrible, navidad con mamá, pésima idea, ¿Cuándo cruzó por mi cabeza que ella y Edward podrían llevarse? Mamá era un bruja y Edward no lo hacía nada mal, había metido el dedo en la yaga regalándole a mamá cremas para las arrugas, desgraciado. Pero mama tenía su contraataque nueces en el pastel, había necesitado 3 tubos de crema para quitarle la alergia a Edward. Y acababa de vivir el año nuevo más desastroso de toda mi vida. El trato era navidad con mama, año nuevo con Emmett y Jasper, la próxima vez pasaría las fiestas solas muchas gracias._

- _Edward quizás no deberíamos seguir con esto – dije comenzando a perder el control – mi madre te odia tus amigos me odian, no podemos luchar contra eso_

- _¡Isabella Marie Swan no sabes lo que dices! – dijo sosteniéndome por los hombros- no te dejaré_

- _Pero Edward…_

- _Nada de pero Edward, ¿Es que acaso aun no lo entiendes Bella?_

- _¿Que?_

- _Que te amo Bella, que todas las cosas que te dije ese día en el balcón eran verdad, no me importa si lo pierdo todo, solo quiero que estés a mi lado. No me importa si tu madre me odia, escaparemos a Irlanda juntos. No me importan Emmett y Jasper, no los necesito, ni siquiera me importa trabajar en el bufete de papa, seré un abogado estatal y trabajaré por el sueldo mínimo, seremos pobres, quizás no tengamos que comer, pero al menos te tendré a mi lado._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no fui capas de decir ninguna palabra, fijé mis ojos en los suyos mientras con sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura._

- _Yo se lo que quiero Bella, porque lo tengo frente a mi ahora – dijo sin soltarme- ¿Sabes tu lo que quieres?, porque si no soy yo mas vale que me lo digas ahora_

- _Yo… yo – dije tartamudeando – yo también te amo, pero ellos…_

- _¿Pero quien? – dijo interrumpiéndome - ¿Tu madre? ¿Emmett y Jasper?, ¿Tan poca fe nos tienes? ¿Es que acaso no crees que podemos hacer que se traguen sus palabras?_

_Edward tenía razón, no les daría en el gusto, si yo no confiaba en mis sentimientos ¿Quién lo haría?, ¿Pero y si me equivocaba? Maldita sea solo tenia 19 años_

- _No quiero cometer ningún error – dije con un nudo en la garganta_

- _No puedo prometerte eso mi vida - tomó mi rostro con ambas manos- pero si te juro que estaremos juntos por siempre, aguantaré la presión a tu lado y cada vez que sienta que quiero rendirme recordare aquella noche, aquel Diciembre, porque te amo, pero tu también debes prometérmelo_

- _¿Cómo lo sabes Edward? ¿Cómo sabes que estaremos siempre juntos?_

- _Porque han pasado dos años desde la primera vez que te vi y aun cada vez que despierto lo primero que quiero hacer al levantarme es ver tu rostro y besarte_

- _Lo prometo – dije abrazándolo_

_Fin Flashback*_

Un silencio cubrió la sala, era tal que podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones acompasadas. Edward tenía sus ojos fijos en mi y sus manos tensas en mi cintura, cuando me miraba así hacía que me sitiera indefensa, como una oveja que está apunto de ser devorada por un león, de pronto con un rápido movimiento me besó. Intenté resistirme pero fue inútil, Edward 1 – Voluntad 0. Luego del más tierno beso, Edward se separó de mí lentamente y junto su frente con la mía. Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes. No pude controlarme y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

- Te amo, por favor no lo olvides – dijo Edward a un centímetro de mi boca

Y eso fue todo, como si tratara de una señal de partida mi cuerpo dio salida a todos mis deseos. Tomé a Edward por el cuello y lo besé con desesperación, no estaba siendo nada delicada, pero que importaba, lo quería, lo quería mío ahora, no había tiempo para sutilezas. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y me impulsé hacia arriba para rodear su cintura con mis piernas, apenas lo hice sentí como Edward ponía sus manos sobre mis muslos y los apretaba contra el con fuerza. Jalaba su cabello fuertemente mientras besaba cada centímetro de su rostro, con la desesperación clavé mis dientes en su cuello haciendo que Edward soltara un pequeño gemido.

- Pagaras por eso – dijo sin soltarme

Sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra una de las paredes haciendo que uno de los cuadros que había pintado la madre de Edward se fuera al piso, pero que importaba. Con la destreza que lo caracterizaba Edward se deshizo de mi blusa y soltó mi cabello dejando que cayera desordenado sobre mis hombros. Sentía como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo comenzaban a tensarse con desesperación, el deseo era tanto que dolía. Sin separarnos ni un centímetro Edward caminó hacia la pieza y me dejó suavemente sobre el edredón. Me quedé tumbada en la cama mirando como se quitaba su polera lentamente, dejando al descubierto su perfecto y moldeado pecho, ¿Es que acaso podía ser mas perfecto? ¿No le dolía ser tan hermoso? Con un solo movimiento me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y tomándolo del cinturón lo tiré hacia mí haciendo que cayera de rodillas en la cama. Despacio comenzó a dibujar un delicado caminos de besos desde mi estomago hasta llegar a mi cuello, cuando alcanzó mis labios, prácticamente lo devoré. Edward posó sus manos sobre mis costados y una deliciosa sensación se comenzó a apoderar de mí. Mientras con una mano me aferraba sus broncíneos cabellos, con la otra luchaba por desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, pero de pronto una mano me detuvo, abrí mis ojos para descubrir que era Edward que me impedía seguir con mi misión. Lo miré casi como si fuera a matarlo.

- ¿Estas segura que es lo que quieres? – dijo con unos ojos inundados en preocupación

Créanlo o no en los 2 años que llevábamos juntos Edward se había comportado como un caballero, nunca me había tocado ni un pelo, lo que en el fondo agradecía ya que podía contestarle con toda sinceridad a mi madre cuando comenzaba con sus interrogatorios sobre si su pequeña seguía siendo virgen.

- No hay nada que quiera mas que esto – dije con el poco aire que me quedaba

Sonrió dejando al descubierto sus blancos y perfectos dientes, y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen. No se ni como ni cuando se deshizo de mi pantalón, pero cuando me di cuenta solo estaba en mi ropa interior. Me voltee, para quedar sobre el y terminé mi tarea deshaciéndome de sus pantalones. Posó sus manos sobre mis muslos y lentamente comenzó a subirlas hasta que llego al broche de mi brasier desabrochándolo con gran destreza. El rose de nuestros cuerpos se estaba transformado en una tortura, un deliciosa tortura, el deseo se había transformado en necesidad, si necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi.

- Solo avísame si te hago daño – dijo Edward

Asentí mientras sentía que el corazón se saldría de mí pecho. En ese momento sentí un dolor entre mis piernas y no pude evitar soltar un leve quejido, que hizo que Edward se detuviera.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo asustado

- Si, no te detengas – le ordené

Un nuevo movimiento comenzó después de mi suplica, ambos cuerpos se movían en un solo compás que había hecho que el dolor desapareciera, dejando en su lugar un placer inexplicable. Mientras Edward susurraba a mi oído cuanto me amaba sentía que estaba a un paso de tocar el cielo, sin darme cuenta clave fuertemente las uñas su espalda provocando que se arqueara, un segundo mas tarde llegué al éxtasis gritando su nombre. El movimiento de Edward se apresuró haciendo que segundos mas tarde el también lo alcanzara. Dando un suspiro Edward cayó agotado a mi lado, sin decir ni una palabra me rodeó con sus brazos, con un acto reflejo me acurruqué en su pecho y me quedé completamente dormida.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sentí un calor sobre mi espalda, los brazos de Edward seguían aferrados a mi cintura, estaba tan cómoda acurrucada en su pecho que volví a cerrar los ojos con la ilusión de volver a dormir y que este momento fuera para siempre, pero no tenía tanta suerte, el sol pegando directamente en mi rostro me lo impidió. De pronto sentí que algo me hacía cosquillas en la espalda y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con dos hermosos zafiros que me miraban.

- Buenos días – dijo Edward besando mi cabello

- Buenos días – respondí estirándome

- Llamaron los vecinos – me quedé mirándolo sin entender – escucharon unos gritos ayer en la noche y querían saber a quien estaba matando

Automáticamente mis mejillas se pusieron fucsia, había sido tal el éxtasis por el que había pasado que ni siquiera me había preocupado por los vecinos. Hice un puchero y me escondí bajo las sabanas, pero en cuanto lo hice pude escuchar como Edward explotaba en una carcajada, de inmediato salí de mi escondite y lo golpee con una almohada.

- Eres un estúpido – dije cruzando los brazos

- No te enojes, es solo un broma – dijo con una sonrisa - ¡Hey! Creo que nos quedó pendiente algo ayer, no te muevas de aquí te sorprenderé

De un salto se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus boxers, con el dedo le indiqué el respaldo de la silla que estaba al otro lado de la habitación

- Debería recordar como es que llegaron allí – dije avergonzada

- Eres una pequeña pervertida

Mientras se los ponía algo llamo mi atención, la espalda de Edward estaba llena de marcas rojas, finas líneas la atravesaban desde su nuca hasta su baja espalda.

- ¿Te peleaste con un gato? – dije divertida

- Si claro –dijo tomando su bata del armario – una gata

Me quedé mirándolo sin entender, cuando de pronto caí, casi pude sentir un clic en mi cabeza al momento de entender su indirecta.

- ¿Yo…? – dije casi sin palabras - ¿Yo hice eso?

- Vaya, si que hago un buen trabajo - rió

- Lo siento – dije avergonzada

- No te preocupes, yo… yo no lo sentí

- Creo que consideraré cortarme las uñas

- No lo hagas, así es mas sexy – me guiño el ojo y salio de la habitación

Me dejé caer sobre las mullidas almohadas de pluma y de inmediato imágenes del día anterior vinieron a mi mente, se me erizó la piel y una boba sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro de solo recordarlo, esta cama había sido testigo de cuanto nos amábamos, había visto el momento exacto en el que mi cuerpo se fundió al de Edward y fuimos uno solo, pero también sabía que no todo sería mil sobre hojuelas, en cuanto saliéramos del departamento mi madre estaría allí, Emmett y Jasper estarían allí, Rose y Alice estarían allí, solo me quedaba el consuelo de que Edward me amaba, y yo lo amaba a el y eso sería suficiente. El sonido de algo rompiéndose me hizo dar un salto, venía de la cocina seguramente Edward tenía problemas con el desayuno

- ¿Amor quieres ayuda? – grité sin levantarme

- No, solo se me resbalo, no vengas

Reí bajito, a Edward era famoso por ser un cero a la izquierda en la cocina, pero me gustaba por fin encontrar algo en lo que fuera mejor que el. Un minuto más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Edward con una gran bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas.

- Wow, se ve delicioso – dije mirando la enorme cantidad de platos que estaban en la bandeja

- Y espera a que lo pruebes- se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué te sirvo?

- Té

Rompió la envoltura y dejó la bolsa de te dentro de la taza para luego llenarla con agua hirviendo. Mientras Edward le agregaba el azúcar a la taza, tomé una rebanada de pan y con un chuchillo le unté mermelada. Cuando mi té estuvo listo me extendió la taza y comenzó a preparar un café para el. Tomé un sorbo despacio para no quemarme, pero lo escupí inmediatamente.

- ¿Te quemaste? – dijo Edward dejando su taza al lado

- Rayos ¿Cuánta azúcar le pusiste? – dije limpiándome la boca

- 3

- ¿3? ¿Quieres que muera de diabetes?

- Lo siento – dijo riendo- así lo tomo yo, te preparare uno nuevo

- ¡No! – grité

Edward se quedó mirándome sin entender mi actitud, pero tenía mis razones, es cierto que esta extremadamente dulce, pero eso hizo que miles de recuerdos vinieran a mi cabeza.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – dijo Edward sacándome de mi fantasía

- Si… solo que… papá preparaba el té para mí así cuando era pequeña

- Oh, lo siento Bella

- No… no lo sientas, tu… tu no lo sabías

Tomó la bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesa de luz, rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos y me abrazó, no pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran mojar mi rostro.

- Lo siento – dije entre sollozos

- ¿Te disculpas por llorar?

- Yo… yo … no lo se

- Ven aquí tontita

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras Edward me envolvía con sus brazos. Es verdad que no recordaba mucho de papa, pero a pesar de que mamá no dejaba de hablar pestes de el había cosas que nunca podría olvidar, mi mamadera con el té muy dulce, los trozos de chocolate que me daba escondido cuando mama me castigaba, cuando iba conmigo a jugar al parque.

- Yo… yo… a veces lo extraño Edward – dije rompiendo en un llanto descontrolado

Tenía los mejores recuerdos de papá, pero bajo ellos se encontraba una enorme tristeza y quizás un poco de resentimiento por dejarnos a mí y a mamá. Edward acunaba mi cabeza mientras mis lágrimas mojaban su pecho.

- Ya linda – decía Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello- déjalo salir todo

Lloré hasta que volví a quedarme dormida. Cuando desperté Edward no estaba, pero en su lugar había un hermosa rosa roja y una notita.

_Amor: _

_No quise despertarte, tuve que ir a la universidad por unos papeles, volveré pronto. Te amo._

_Edward._

El reloj de la habitación marcaba la 15.30, me levanté de inmediato y busqué en el armario de Edward algo que ponerme mientras recolectaba mi ropa por todo el departamento. No alcancé a asomarme a la sala cuando pude ver el desastre que Edward tenia en ella, con la luz tenue del día anterior no me había dado cuenta, pero realmente la sala parecía un chiquero, una caja de pizza, 3 latas de cerveza y una mancha en el sofá que parecía queso fundido o mostaza. Fui a la cocina y saque del mueble algunas cosas para poder limpiar el desastre que Edward había dejado en la sala. No me di cuenta cuanto me había tomado limpiar aquel desastre hasta que escuche que el reloj marcaba las 18.30. Cuando ya no hubo nada más por limpiar, me metí al baño para ducharme. Estaba lavándome el cabello cuando unas manos en mi cintura me dieron un susto de muerte. Por poco y resbalo, pero unos fuertes brazos se aferraron a mi cuerpo impidiéndomelo. Me volteé para descubrir que era Edward que me sujetaba. Su cabellos color bronce, que normalmente se mostraban sensualmente desordenados ahora caían mojados sobre su rostro. Dios mío ¿Por qué lo hiciste tan sexy? Lo rodeé por la cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros. Con la yema de sus dedos Edward dibujaba círculos en mi espalda, en ese momento el mundo había desaparecido, mientras el me rodeara con sus brazos no pasaría nada. De pronto una par de tibias lágrimas se comenzaron a mezclar con el agua de la regadera, esta vez no sabía porque lloraba, solo sabía que una deliciosa sensación de calma se estaba apoderando de mi.

- No, no Bella, no llores, vamos – dijo Edward sin soltarme

- No se porque estoy llorando – dije entre sollozos- quizás solo es que me gusta esto

- ¿Esto? – dijo con una mirada pervertida

Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de seguíamos en la ducha y obviamente sin nada mas que el agua que caía sobre nosotros, al segundo ya estaba fucsia.

- Te vez tan linda cuando te sonrojas – dijo Edward con una sonrisa

- Lo haces apropósito- golpeé su pecho

- Si – levantó mi rostro con un dedo – me gusta verte sonreír

Me besó despacio y suavemente, como disfrutando cada segundo, cada detalle, cada movimiento. Sus labios eran dulces, deliciosos, no podría pedir más. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados luego de que nos separamos tratando de gravar ese momento para siempre en mi memoria.

- Acabo de organizar una sorpresa para ti – dijo susurrando en mi oído – ponte bella

Saco una mano de la bañera y tomo su toalla, la puso alrededor de sus moldeadas caderas y salió para vestirse. Termine de lavar mi cabello y volví a la habitación para buscar uno de los bellos vestidos que Edward había comprado para mi. Los vestidos eran realmente ostentosos, y probablemente eran la clase de vestido que ni siquiera habría mirado en una tienda, pero que se yo me encontraba de una raro humor ese día así que porque no intentar impresionar a Edward con un sexy vestido. Tomé del armario uno negro que nunca había usado, aun tenía la etiqueta puesta, realmente era algo que no usaría, ceñido al cuerpo como si fuera un guante, sin espalda y con un escote que llegaba hasta el ombligo y ni hablar del largo, seguramente a mi madre le daría un ataque si me viera vestida así. Me maquillé y arregle mi cabellos frente a un pequeño espejo donde solo se podía ver el rostro, si me veía con aquel vestido puesto me arrepentiría y acabaría poniéndome mis viejos jeans.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la sala. Edward estaba sentando en el sofá viendo uno de sus partidos de fútbol, caminé hacia el lo mas sexy que pude, pero por sobre todo tratando de no tropezar con los tacos. Me detuve justo frente al plasma y no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa cuando vi que a Edward prácticamente se le salieron los ojos al verme.

- Wow – dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme

- Gracias – dije guiñándole el ojo - ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿Ahora? A nuestro cuarto- dijo tomándome por la cintura y pegándome a el

Traté de mantener mi papel de chica sexy, pero no pude evitar reírme con lo que acababa de decir.

- Quiero mi sorpresa – dije haciendo un puchero

- Esta bien, cobrare mas tarde

Un rápido y corto beso selló la advertencia y tomando mi mano salimos del departamento.

- ¿Me dirás a donde vamos? – dije cuando ya no pude adivinar hacia donde nos dirigíamos

- Bueno se supondría que pasaríamos el último día de clases juntos y no fue así, así que supongo que te debo una buena salida, además sería un crimen no salir cuando te ves tan… Mm...

- ¿Ridícula? – agregué

- No, no tienes edad para escuchar la palabra que busco – dijo riendo

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color fucsia y vi como Edward se reía divertido, si, lo hacía a propósito, pero que podía hacer. Luego de varias horas en el coche empezaba a desesperarme, ¿Es que acaso llegaríamos hasta Canadá?

- Edward ya estuvo – dije mirándolo- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya te lo dije es una sorpresa

- Te lo advierto Edward – dije medio amenazante medio en broma- si pretendes secuestrarme mi madre se encargará de no haya un Edward Cullen Jr.

Sonrió dejando al descubierto sus blancos y perfectos dientes

- Ya no falta mucho amor, tranquila – dijo doblando en la esquina 7th Avenue y Market Street

- ¿Es una broma? – dije sin poder creerlo - ¿Comeremos en Chianti?

Chianti era uno de los mejores restaurantes de San Diego, solo comían allí las celebridades o los políticos, pero no la gente como yo.

- Pero… pero – dije atropellando las palabras – es imposible conseguir una reservación en Chianti

- No para mi

- Ok, ya dímelo ¿Eres un político corrupto no es así?

- Claro – dije divertido- soy abogado, político corrupto y de noche, mientras duermes, trabajo de streper.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, no me gustaba para nada la idea de que trabajara como streper, aunque solo estuviera bromeando. Edward detuvo el coche en la entrada del restaurante y se apresuro para abrir mi puerta, tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar y me cubrió con mi abrigo para luego tomarme con por la cintura.

- Signore Cullen – dijo el vallet acercandose a nosotros- sono contento di vedere

- Paolo, molto tempo che non ci vediamo – respondió Edward en un perfecto italiano

Si que era sexy cuando hablaba en otro idioma. Le entregó las llaves al vallet y entramos al restaurant.

- Nunca me habías dicho que hablabas italiano – dije sujeta de su brazo

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, es lo que te mantiene a mi lado

- No es cierto – dije fulminándolo con la mirada

- Si lo es, eres una pequeña curiosa

No alcancé a responderle cuando un hombre que parecía ser el chef del lugar llegó a nuestro encuentro

- Edward – dijo con una voz ronca - Come va bambino?

- Ignazio, bene bene mio amico – respondió Edward

- Sembra che sei cresciuto, oh, Machi è questa bella regazza? – dijo mirandome

- È la mia…

- Mi chiamo Isabella – dije interrumpiendolo- s piacere di conoscerti Ignazio

Edward se quedó mirándome boquiabierto, lo miré de reojo y sonreí ¿Ahora quien era el curioso?

- Oh Isabella, come la mia mama – dijo mientras besaba mi mano – avanti avanti, il miglior tavolo per il mio bambino e la sua bella dona

Ignazio caminó por un largo pasillo y Edward y yo lo seguimos.

- Nunca me dijiste hablabas italiano – me susurró Edward

- ¿Acaso crees que mi madre me puso Isabella solo por gusto?

Se río bajito mientras seguíamos caminando detrás de Ignazio. Mientras lo seguíamos noté que éramos los únicos en el restaurante, lo me pareció bastante extraño siendo que Chianti era el restaurante mas popular de la ciudad. Luego de unos minutos llegamos a una gran sala con una mesa perfectamente decorada. Ignazio corrió una silla y me hizo un ademán para que me sentara.

- Grazie – dije sentándome

- Buon appetito

Edward se sentó en frente mío y puso una servilleta sobre sus piernas, acción que imite en el instante. Tomó un sorbo de agua de su copa y se quedó mirandome sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Estarás toda la noche mirándome o hablaremos? – dije a punto de sonrojarme

- Si, es decir, si hablaremos, solo que aun me sorprende que en todo este tiempo no haya notado que hablas tan bien el italiano

- Vamos Edward ¿Realmente nunca lo notaste? ¿Nunca notaste que mama me llama mi bella signorina?

- La verdad es que nunca le pongo atención a lo que tu madre dice

- Omitiré ese comentario – dije con una fea mirada- ¿Y mi increíble salsa para los spaghetti?

- Solo pensé que eras una buena cocinera

- Nunca cambiaras – dije riendo mientras tomaba un palito de pan – mis abuelos son italianos, llegaron a San Diego cuando mama tenia 10 y cuando ella se casó ellos volvieron a Italia.

Luego de unos minutos la comida empezó a salir de la cocina, en un momento pensé en preguntarle a Edward si esperábamos a alguien mas porque la cantidad de platos que servían habrían alimentado a un regimiento.

- Es extraño que siendo un restaurante tan conocido seamos los únicos aquí esta noche – dije llevándome a la boca un trozo de la lasaña

- La verdad no lo es – dijo mirando por la ventana- llamé a Ignazio esta mañana mientras dormías, ha cerrado el local, es solo para nosotros

Quedé congelada en mi silla.

- ¿Qué tu que? – dije por fin

- Quería estar esta noche contigo y no quería que nadie nos molestara

Le sonreí y tomé su mano

- Simplemente eres único – dije mientras cambiaba de silla para quedar junto a el

- Y tu hermosa

Puso uno de sus dedos en mi mentón y levantó mi rostro para besarme. Cuando Edward hacía las cosas las hacía en grande, pero esta vez si que había logrado dejarme con la boca abierta. El resto de la noche paso tan perfecta como lo podría imaginar, cada plato que salía de la cocina era más delicioso que el anterior y cuando creí que ya nos habíamos comido toda la comida de la cocina, comenzó el desfile de los postres, ni siquiera sabía que existía tal variedad de galletas, ni que al queso se le pudieran dar tantos usos y quien diría que a los 22 años descubriría que el helado es italiano.

- Mira prueba esto – dijo Edward extendiéndome su tenedor con algo que parecía ser chocolate

- ¿Qué es?- dije saboreándolo- esta delicioso

- Es una tarta de queso, cuando vayamos otra vez a Irlanda le diré a mama que prepare para ti, no probaras uno mas delicioso que el de ella

- Edward creo que ya no puedo comer nada mas, después de esto ayunaré una semana

- Si yo también, creo que pediré la cuenta

- Deberíamos llamar al chef para agradecerle la increíble comida

- Si, pediré que lo llamen

Cuando Ignazio salió de la cocina agradecimos enormemente la comida, pero el con una sonrisa admitió que no había cocinado para nosotros hoy, pero que buscaría al chef. Volvió a entrar a la cocina y a los pocos segundos salió acompañado de un joven que no parecía ser mucho mayor que yo, pero cuando llegaron a nuestra mesa, mis sorpresa fue enorme.

- ¿Jacob?

_**Traducción:_

1.-

- Señor Cullen –dijo el vallet acercándose a nosotros – que gusto verlo

- Paolo tanto tiempo sin verte – respondió Edward en un perfecto italiano

2.-

- Edward – dijo con una voz ronca - ¿Cómo estas niño?

- Ignacio, bien, bien amigo mío – respondió Edward

- Mira cuanto has crecido, Oh ¿Quién es esta bella señorita? – dijo mirándome

- Es mí…

- Me llamo Isabella – dije interrumpiéndolo – es un placer conocerte Ignacio

3.-

- Oh Isabella, como mi madre – dijo mientras besaba mi mano – pasen, pasen la mejor mesa para el niño y bella señorita

4.-

- Gracias – dije sentándome

- Disfruten la comida


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- ¿Bella? – respondió Jacob

- Si – reí- vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, lo ultimo que supe de ti es que te habías ido a Europa a acabar tus estudios

- Así fue, conocí a Ignazio mientras estudiaba en Italia y me invitó a trabajar aquí, pero tu – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo- wow, estas increíble Bella, ya no hay nada de la niñita que yo conocí

Reí bajito mientras sentía como la sangre corría directo a mis mejillas. Cuando iba a contestarle alguien aclarándose la garganta me interrumpió, volteé para encontrarme con Edward mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

- Oh lo siento Edward, el es Jacob Black – dije mirando a Jacob – es una viejo amigo de la familia, nos conocemos desde pequeños, el es Edward mi…

- Su novio – dijo Edward resaltando esas palabras mas de lo debido

- Si – lo miré extrañada- mi novio

- Felicitaciones, Bella es realmente una chica maravillosa – dijo Jacob extendiendo su mano para saludar a Edward

- Lo se – respondió Edward devolviéndole el saludo, pero sin ganas

El olor de los celos de Edward apestaban todo el lugar así que decidí intervenir antes de la cosa se pusiera fea, pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

- Jake la cena estuvo grandiosa, me gustaría que siguiéramos charlando pero Edward y yo tenemos clases mañana temprano – dije como tratando de terminar la conversación

- Entiendo, pero ten – dijo extendiéndome su celular – graba tu número y te llamaré para que salgamos a un día.

Mierda, sentí como Edward apretó mi mano, para cualquiera habría sido imperceptible, pero para mi era una señal clara de que o salíamos de ahí en ese momento o alguien quedaría con un ojo morado.

- Si… si – dije tomando su móvil

- Nos vamos Bella – dijo Edward apurándome

- Si amor, ya esta Jake, nos veremos entonces

- Claro pequeña

Doble mierda, sin saber Jacob había encendido la mecha de Edward, solo el podía llamarme pequeña, si no salíamos de allí pronto habría problemas. Nos despedimos de Jacob y de Ignazio, agradeciendo nuevamente la maravillosa comida, pero mientras caminábamos a la salida, desastre.

- Bella – gritó Jake- dile a tu madre que pasaré a verla, que prepare miles de sus famosos panqueques hace años que no como uno.

Triple mierda, justo donde dolía. Eso seguramente le había dado a Edward una pequeña pista de cuanto quería mi madre a Jacob, sería un regreso a casa muy largo. Subí al auto tratando de no hacer nada que pudiera ofuscar aun más a Edward, si es que eso era posible.

- ¿A si que Jacob? – dijo Edward sin siquiera mirarme

- Emm… si, es un viejo amigo de la familia

- Ah

Fue todo lo que respondió. Edward estaba molesto, quizás furioso, pero no tenía porque estarlo, Jacob era como mi hermano no había forma de que lo mirara de otro modo, pero quien le hace entender eso a Edward, bufé resignada. Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo Edward se enfurecía mas, podía notarlo porque la aguja del velocímetro marcaba 240, seguramente con cada segundo que pasaba su mente generaba una nueva razón para odiar a Jacob, sería mejor que dijera algo, pero estaba segura que no importara que dijera el lo usaría en mi contra, así que tome mi abrigo y me acurruqué en el asiento rogando al cielo que no nos estrelláramos.

Unos bruscos golpes en mi brazo me despertaron.

- Llegamos – dijo Edward dando un portazo

- Gracias por la delicadeza

Solo me miró y siguió su camino al ascensor. Respiré hondo y lo seguí. Ya en el departamento Edward paso directamente a su habitación. Esto ya había pasado el límite, tenía que decir algo. Entré a la pieza detrás de el y me quedé mirando desde el marco de la puerta como se quitaba su saco y lo colgaba en el armario. Tomó su pijama de la cama y dirigió sus pasos hacía mi, bueno no hacía mi, mas bien hacia la salida. Me paré en medio de la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

- Peaje – dije haciéndome la graciosa y estirando la boca

Pero sin decir nada me levanto y me sacó del camino.

- Dormiré en la pieza de huéspedes hoy – dijo caminando por el pasillo

- Por mi puedes dormir en la bañera si te place – dije ya bastante molesta

Edward podía ser un bebe cuando quería, no tenía sentido que le dijera nada esta noche, sería como hablar con la pared. Colgué el vestido y me puse mi viejo pijama, no quería seguir escuchando estupideces así que apreté los ojos fuertemente hasta que me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté para toparme con un brazo que rodeaba mi cintura, grité asustada.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – dijo Edward saliendo de debajo de la sabanas

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? – dije recuperando el aliento – ¿No ibas a dormir en la pieza de huéspedes?

- Me dio frío – dijo acostándose de nuevo

- ¿Y por eso tienes que matarme de un susto?

- No seas dramática

- ¡No soy dramática!, te escabulles a la cama en la mitad de la noche cuando dijiste que dormirías en la otra esquina del departamento y además te acuestas a tus anchas en toda la cama, estás enfermo, cualquiera reaccionaria igual.

Me quedé mirándolo

- Además – agregué – si tienes tanto frío ¿Porque solo duermes con una polera y ropa interior?

- Porque… - torció la boca – esta bien no tenía frío

- Lo sabía – dije triunfante

- Solo quería dormir contigo – dijo con una expresión triste – no me gusta que te alejes de mi, me gusta dormir abrazados y que cuando despierte lo primero que vea sea tu rostro

Puso unas de sus manos sobre mi rostro y me acaricio con cuidado, cerré mis ojos un segundo y luego me acurruqué en su pecho.

- Lo siento cariño, fui muy inmaduro anoche

- Lo se – dije sin levantarme – por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima de verdad dormirás en la bañera

Con un movimiento rápido me coloco sobre las sabanas y me besó

- No volverá a pasar

Volví a acomodarme en su pecho hasta que un inoportuno despertador nos anunció que ya era hora de levantarnos. De mala gana me metí a la ducha y comencé a la lavarme el cabello hasta que Edward casi me mata del susto.

- ¡Edward! – grité asustada- esto se te esta haciendo una mala costumbre

- Lo siento mi vida no lo pude evitar – dijo mientras besaba mis hombros

Una sensación deliciosa se estaba apoderando de mí, pero no, no podía ahora, llegaría tarde a clases si me dejaba seducir por Edward, pero… pero… demonios ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy? Me giré y me aferré a su cabello paro besarlo.

- Harás que llegue tarde – dijo Edward muy despacio

- Es solo culpa tuya

- Ok, intentare ser menos irresistible – dijo para luego continuar besándome

_Flashback*_

_Comía mi cereal como todas las mañana en el departamento de Edward, mi madre moriría de un infarto si se diera cuenta que su hija partía a la universidad con solo un par de cucharadas de cereal y unos cuantos sorbos de leche en el estomago, pero era eso o tragarme los pedazos de carbón que Edward llamaba tostadas. Edward se había estado comportando muy extraño los últimos días, llegaba tarde a casa y recibía unas extrañas llamadas a su celular._

- _No me esperes despierta hoy linda – dijo Edward entrando a la cocina – llegaré tarde_

- _¿Otra vez la universidad?_

- _Si, realmente lo siento Bella, pero te lo compensaré_

- _No te preocupes – dije mirando mi plato_

_Edward besó mi frente y se fue. Me quedé mirando mi desayuno hasta que un sonido que venía desde nuestro cuarto me distrajo. Fui hasta el velador de Edward para ver que su celular vibraba haciendo el molesto ruido, me acerque pero quede petrificada cuando vi el identificador._

_Tanya. Llamando_

_Esa maldita pe… el celular se detuvo en el momento que Edward entraba por la puerta de la habitación._

- _Gracias, lo había olvidado – dijo quitando el celular de mis manos y marchándose tan rápidamente como llegó_

_Tanya era amiga de Edward desde el día que en que puso un pie en America, literalmente, sus familias se conocieron en el avión. Cuando eran niños fueron inseparables y por supuesto ella fue su primera novia. Ya había tenido problemas con ella, hace un par de meses habíamos tenido una diplomática conversación, algo que mi mama le gustaba llamar "rallado de cancha", pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente clara._

_Con la rabia en la garganta me fui ese día a la universidad. Esto no quedaría así, esta vez ella sabría quien soy yo y Edward, oh si que me escucharía. Todo intento por concentrarme en clases fue inútil, en mi mente no cabía nada que no tuviera que ver con Tanya y Edward. De pronto en un arranque de ira tome mis libros y salí de la clase. Llegué a nuestro departamento y al abrir la puerta escuché a Edward hablando en nuestra habitación, me escabullí de puntilla._

_…bella flor. Te amo, tal y como desde el primer día en que te vi y estoy seguro de que así será hasta el último día de mi vida, decía Edward leyendo un papel. Sentí mi mano empuñarse, habría golpeado cualquier cosa en ese momento pero me contuve, esperé que Edward cortara el teléfono y entré a la habitación._

- _Bella – dijo sorprendido – yo… yo no… no… no te esperaba tan temprano_

- _Salí temprano, ¿Con quien hablabas por teléfono? – dije tratando de estar calmada_

- _Este… era… emm… de… mama, si mama – mintió pésimamente mal_

- _Oh esta bien_

_Fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua y Edward me siguió. Respiré hondo y me senté en la mesa del comedor mientras Edward hacia lo mismo dejando su celular sobre ella._

- _Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu d…? – el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió_

_Ya había tenido suficiente, no aguantaría ni un segundo más. Esta vez fui mas rápida y tome el celular de la mesa antes que el. Tanya llamando, ahora si que se iba a poner bueno._

- _¡Bella no!- gritó Edward antes de que contestara_

- _Mira perra regalada – dije alejándome de el – voy a decirte una sola cosa, o te alejas de el por las buenas o yo misma me encargare de que tengas que comprar una silla de ru…_

_Edward me arrancó el celular de las manos horrorizado._

- _Tanya no sabes como lo siento, te llamaré más tarde – dijo Edward - ¿Qué rayos te pasa Bella?_

- _¿A mi? ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? Te entregas en bandeja a esa desgraciada y esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados, realmente eres un Desc…_

_Edward puso un dedo sobre mi boca callándome y de inmediato un pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios._

- _Eres un niña boba ¿Lo sabes? – dijo tomándome por la cintura – Tanya dirige una compañía de eventos me prestaría un salón para celebrar tu cumpleaños_

- _Pero te escuche como le decías que la amabas desde el primer día en que la viste_

_Soltó una carcajada que me hizo sentir un poco avergonzada_

- _Si que tienes mala memoria mi vida, esa carta la escribí para ti cuando cumplimos nuestro primer año – dijo mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su bolsillo- era parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños_

_Ahora si que me sentía avergonzada, había hecho un escándalo de la nada, debía estar enferma para armar tal truculento plan en mi cabeza. Besé a Edward aun avergonzada._

_Fin Flashback*_

El reloj ya marcaba las 10.15 y descansaba cómodamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward, no había forma de que llegara a clases, pero oh Dios no había nada en la tierra que me hiciera soltar la cintura de Edward en este momento.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**_I wish you would show tonight_**

**_hold me and avoid a fight_**

**_Cause i feel_**

**_a separation coming on_**

Trataba de estudiar para mi examen en la biblioteca. Había perdido mi clase de la mañana por culpa de mi sexy e irresistible novio, así por lo menos me pondría al día de lo que suponía habían hablado en clase. Podía escuchar a Edward jugando con su consola en la sala, no podía evitar soltar una risita cuando lo escucha peleando con su juego. Estaba casi consiguiendo concentrarme cuando mi móvil rompió el silencio del salón.

- ¿Alo?

- Bella, es Jacob

- Eh… hola Jake

- Estoy en casa de tu madre, pensé en pasar a saludarte, pero ya veo que no estas aquí – dijo riendo

- Oh no, lo siento, olvidé completamente decírtelo ese día, vivo con Edward

- Si, si lo se, tu madre ya me lo ha contado, me ha dicho solo vienes por aquí cuando peleas con tu novio

- Atrapada – dije soltando una risita culpable

Mientras seguía hablando con Jacob, fui en busca de algunos libros para continuar estudiando.

- Jacob espera un momento te pondré en altavoz, necesito sacar unos libros de una repisa – dije dejando el celular sobre el escritorio.

- Oh lo siento, ¿Estabas ocupada? No quise interrumpirte, la verdad te llamaba para que saliéramos a comer esta tarde.

- Muchas gracias Jake, pero no puedo, tengo planes con Edward, lo siento

- Todo bien Bella será en otro momento – respondió con su inquebrantable animo de siempre – tengo que cortar ahora, tu madre ha preparado sus famosos panqueques para mi, pero te volveré a llamar. Adiós

Edward había estado preparando la salida de esta tarde por meses, siempre que cumplíamos un años mas juntos el se desgastaba para que fuera inolvidable. Volví a sentarme en mi escritorio, pero esta vez no pude escuchar a Edward con su animado juego, me asomé por la puerta y vi que ya no estaba en la sala.

Se le habrán acabado las frituras, pensé para mis adentros. Sin Edward gritando fue mucho más fácil concentrarme, por lo que no demoré en terminar mis estudios. El reloj marcaba las 5.30 y Edward aun no aparecía. Tomé mi bolso y busqué mi móvil para llamarlo.

_El numero al que usted esta llamando esta apagado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

Típico de Edward, el celular lo tenía de llavero. Bueno de todas formas debía arreglarme para la noche, sería mejor si lo hiciera sin que el estuviera dando vueltas por aquí como león enjaulado.

- Alice – dije cuando contestó el teléfono

- Bella linda ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, pero necesito tu ayuda ¿Tarde de peluquería?

Solo pude escuchar un grito de emoción del otro lado de la línea. Alice era la que sabía de estas cosas, yo me sentiría completamente fuera de lugar.

- Pasaré por ti en 5 minutos – dijo Alice colgando el teléfono

Amarré mi pelo en una coleta y saqué mi viejo polerón del armario. Cuando bajé Alice ya estaba en la entrada, podía se realmente rápida cuando se trataba de ir al centro comercial.

- ¿Y a que se debe este repentino arranque de vanidad? – dijo Alice mirando la pista

- Hoy cumplimos 3 años saliendo con Edward y supongo que ha organizado algo que merece algo mas de arreglo

- Ah – dijo sin ningún interés

Realmente me molestaba no poder platicarles nada que hiciera referencia a Edward, eran mis amigas por dios, yo no las criticaba a ellas. Alice estacionó el auto y pasamos directamente a las tiendas de ropa.

Había muchos vestidos realmente lindos, bajo la tutela de Alice me probé cuanto vestido se nos cruzaba en el camino, pero finalmente escogí uno color calipso, probablemente si Alice no me hubiera acompañado ni siquiera lo habría mirado, pero una vez que lo tuve puesto no pude no llevarlo, era tan largo que llegaba a arrastrarlo un poco y realmente ajustado, ahora agradecía las clases de aeróbica que Renée me había forzado a tomar. Tenía dos gruesos tirantes que se juntaban en el cuello y unas brillantes piedras que adornaban todo el vestido. Con esta prenda Alice insistió en que necesitaba unos tacones nuevos así que siguiente parada la zapatería.

- Mira estos Bella – dijo Alice tomando unos altos tacos de la repisa

- Alice no puedo usar esos zapatos, perderé un dedo, o todos

- Esto va perfectamente con tu vestido, debes llevarlo

- Son muy lindos pero… pero… no se andar sobre eso

Los zapatos realmente eran hermosos, pero por el amor de todo lo que es santo no soy una maldita acróbata, esos realmente eran zancos. Luego de una media hora en que Alice me convencía de que si no llevaba eso zapatos mi vestido luciría incompleto y luego otra media hora de clases de cómo caminar sobre ellos, estaba en la caja pagándolos.

- ¿Y ahora que sigue en la lista? – dije saliendo de la tienda

- Tu déjamelo a mi

Alice me llevó directamente a la peluquería, por orden de ella un ejército de peluqueros cayó sobre mí. Sentía que el cabello se me saldría de la cabeza, pero cuando ya estuvo cortado, secado y planchado realmente no pude reconocerme en el espejo.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de volver a casa – dije levantándome de la silla

Alice se me quedó mirándome y solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, eso solo podía significar que solo estábamos comenzando. Entramos a la siguiente tienda tan rápido que ni siquiera pude fijarme donde estábamos, solo caí cuando una muchacha se sentó frente a mi y colocó mis manos en agua. Luego de todo el procedimiento con mis manos lo repitió en mis pies. Debo admitir que era bastante relajante.

Cuando mis uñas se secaron y para mi sorpresa aun quedaba otra parada antes de que estuviera lista. Nunca fui una persona muy dada al maquillaje, para mi un poco de mascara para las pestañas y gloss en los labios había sido suficiente, pero explíquenle eso a Alice.

- Bella ese maquillaje si que te queda bien – dijo cuando los maquilladores terminaron conmigo

- Gracias, creo –dije no muy convencida - ¿De verdad me veo bien? Nunca había usado tanto color

- Edward no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima

Cuando íbamos camino al auto decidí que aun quería pasar mas tiempo con Alice, eran tan pocos los momentos en los que podíamos estar juntas que aun no quería irme a casa. Pasamos a una cafetería que, según Alice, era realmente excelente.

- Bella tus zapatillas esta realmente bellas, ¿Dónde las compraste? – dijo Alice dándole un sorbo a su café

- Mmm… creo que me las regaló Edward

- Ahm – nuevamente fue todo lo que respondió

Esto ya me tenía hasta la coronilla, por el amor de dios ya éramos adultas, ¿Realmente era necesario ese comportamiento de niño de kinder garden?

- Alice ¿Podrías decirme cual es tu problema con Edward? – dije muy seria – ya se que tu y yo se piensan que es un egocéntrico, pero ¿Es realmente esa una excusa para odiarlo tanto?

- Bella, solo intentamos protegerte, por favor haznos caso, te queremos

Bajé la cabeza con tristeza, realmente dolía no poder compartir mi felicidad. Realmente Edward era todo para mi, pero ellas no podían entenderlo.

- No lo entiendo Alice – dije sin levantar la cabeza – yo… yo lo amo

- Lo se Bella, lo se por como hablas de el, te conozco desde que éramos pequeñas, tus ojos brillan cada vez que alguien dice su nombre ¿Crees que tendría corazón para pedirte que lo dejaras si en verdad fuera solo un capricho mío?

No supe que decirle. Realmente me costaba mucho imaginarme me ambas estuvieran haciéndome pasar por esta tortura por puro gusto, pero ¿Por qué entonces?

- Debes decirme porque entonces Alice – dije por fin

- No me corresponde a mi Bella, pero puedes estar seguro de que tanto Rose como yo lo único que queremos es que seas feliz.

Comencé a jugar con la cuchara, de verdad que no podía entenderla. Quizás era porque estaba enamorada pero realmente no podía ver algo tan malo en Edward como para condenarlo de por vida. Subimos al auto cuando el reloj marcaba las 9.25, media hora antes de lo que habíamos acordado con Edward. El camino de regreso fue muy silencioso, no me atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que lo que Alice respondiera terminara hiriéndome aun más.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy – dije mientras Alice estacionaba frente al departamento de Edward

- Sabes que puede llamarme cuando quieras

La abrace fuertemente, realmente la extrañaba, extrañaba nuestros días en la escuela y cuando mama nos regañaba porque solo llegábamos a casa a dormir

_*Flashback_

- _Alice por favor no me hagas hacerlo, tengo miedo – le suplicaba a Alice mientras ella ataba mi arnés_

- _Bella, solo una vez te encantará_

_Estaba a unos 50 metros de altura parada en una plataforma con el corazón en la mano. Nuestras vacaciones ya casi terminaban y la escuela comenzaría muy pronto. Habíamos recorrido toda California, parando en cada uno sus famosos clubes nocturnos y tomando sol en todas sus calidas playas y ahora el último día de vacaciones estaba apunto de acabar con mi vida. Maldigo el segundo en que dije que sería una buena idea saltar en bungee, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca._

- _Alice suéltame no lo haré – dije decidida_

- _Oh si que lo harás – dijo Rose enganchando su arnés al mío_

- _Vamos Bella, lo haremos las tres juntas, solo cierra los ojos y salta, ni siquiera lo pienses – siguió Alice imitando la acción de Rose_

_Sabía que no debía mirar hacia abajo, pero no podía evitarlo, no bromeaba cuando decía que se me acababa el aire, con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que iba a devolver el desayuno._

- _¿Lista? – dijo Rosalie_

- _No – dije con los ojos cerrados_

- _¡Ahora! – gritaron ambas a coro_

_Sin siquiera darme cuenta ya no sentía nada bajo mis pies, sentí un vacío en el estomago y por un segundo creí que me desmayaría, pero ahogué todas mis ganas de vomitar con un fuerte grito. Caímos en picada y de pronto sentí un jalón hacia arriba._

- _Bella abre los ojos – dijo Alice riendo – es una increíble vista_

_Haciendo uso de todo mi valor abrí los ojos y solté una risita boba al ver que realmente no era tan terrible._

- _Lo vez Bella, no fue tan terrible – dijo Alice cuando ya comenzábamos a perder velocidad_

- _No, no lo fue – dije riendo – pero de todas formas son lo peor, las odiare por siempre_

_Las 3 reímos, realmente no podría cambiarlas por nada_

_Fin Flashback*_

- Te quiero mucho Bella, siempre has sido como la hermana que nunca tuve, por favor no te hagas mas daño – dijo Alice aun sin soltarme

- Yo también te quiero Alice

Bajé del auto y subí directamente al departamento, seguramente Edward se estaba comiendo las uñas porque no llegaba, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando me encontré completamente sola al entrar. Pasé a la habitación para colocarme mi vestido nuevo y mis tacones. Antes de volver a la sala tomé mi móvil para llamar a Edward

_El numero al que usted esta llamando esta apagado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

Esto era bastante raro, quizás me había equivocado de fecha y nuestro aniversario no era hoy, busqué el calendario en mi móvil, para cerciorarme de que estaba en lo correcto y así era, hoy era el día. Me senté en la sala a esperarlo, mientras veía como el reloj avanzaba lentamente. Pasaron las horas y ya comenzaba a preocuparme, eran las 12.15 y Edward aun no llegaba, pero que podía hacer ¿Llamar a Emmett y Jasper? Antes muerta. Me quedé sentada en el sofá esperándolo, hasta que me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente una puerta cerrándose me despertó, abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme aun acostada en el sofá de la sala y a Edward entrando al departamento.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Me quedé mirando a Edward desconcertada, no estaba enojada, realmente no me importaba haber perdido tiempo en arreglarme siempre y cuando el tuviera una buena excusa, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

- ¿Estás bien? – dije acercándome a el

- Si, muy bien – dijo sin siquiera mirarme- lindo vestido

- Emm, gracias yo… yo… ¿Me he perdido de algo?

- No, solo salí con Jasper y Emmett

- Oh… emm… - estaba tan sorprendida que las palabras no salían de mi boca – yo… ¿Me he equivocado de fecha?

- Eso depende de que fecha es la que estabas esperando – dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá y encendiendo el televisor

- ¿No cumplíamos 3 años juntos ayer?

- Amm… veamos – sacó su celular del bolsillo- hoy es 18, entonces ayer era 17, sip cumplíamos 3 años ayer.

Ahora estaba siendo sarcástico, quería gritarle pero por alguna razón no podía. Seguía congelada en mi lugar mirando como el pasaba rápidamente los canales y tratando de encontrarle el hilo a esta conversación.

- Edward ¿Podrías apagar la televisión y decirme que esta pasando? – dije por fin

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Bella? – dijo Edward apagando el televisor y mirándome

- Bueno, yo… yo creía que teníamos planes ayer, llevas meses diciéndome que tenía que comprar un vestido lindo y arreglarme porque tenías una enorme sorpresa para mi

- Bueno pues… ¡Sorpresa! – se levantó de su asiento y se fue directamente a la habitación dando un portazo

Me quede de una pieza, no pude correr tras el y mucho menos gritarle, había algo de lo que me estaba perdiendo. Edward volvió a salir del cuarto con mi bolso

- Quiero que te marches Bella – dijo muy serio

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no quiero que sigamos juntos, debes irte Bella

Dejó mi bolso en el suelo y volvió por donde había venido. Mi mente debía estar en shock porque durante un buen rato no pude mover ni un músculo.

- ¿Edward puedes decirme que ha pasado? – dije entrando en el cuarto

- Bella, vete ya

- ¡No me iré de aquí sin una explicación! – grite ya enfadada

- No te humilles Bella, no quiero hacerte daño solo por favor vete

- No me iré

Edward se volvió hacia mí y tomó mis hombros con fuerza

- Edward me lastimas – grité tratando de zafarme

- Ya no te amo Bella, ¿Esa es la explicación que querías? – comenzó a sacudirme – no quiero verte más, vete de aquí yo llevare tus cosas a la casa de tu madre mas tarde, solo lárgate

Sentí una lagrima deslizándose por mi mejilla y un horrible dolor en la boca del estomago, el… ¿El ya no me amaba? Debía salir de ahí ahora, desabroche mi sandalias y tomé mi bolso del suelo, no quería una explicación, no quería que me dijera nada, solo… solo… debía irme de ahí ahora ya. Salí del departamento sin que Edward siquiera volteara mirarme. Corrí llorando desconsolada hasta llegar al ascensor, crucé la entrada y tomé el primer taxi que paró. Me hundí en el asiento ahogando un grito, cubrí mi rostro con las manos y dejé que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir. No me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en la entrada de la casa de mi madre.

- Bella – dijo mi madre con un sobresalto

- Ma…ma

Corrí a sus brazos y solté un grito mientras escondía mi rostro en su cabello, sentía que el corazón se me desgarraría.

- Ya cariño, ya, que salga todo – decía mama mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Cada lágrima que caía quemaba como si fuera del más puro acido, sentía como mi pecho se desgarraba, mis ojos ardían, mi garganta estaba en carne viva y mi corazón, mi corazón…. Ya no lo sentía en su lugar. Lloré aferrada a los brazos de mi madre hasta que ya no salió ni una lagrima mas ¿Sería que mis ojos se habían secado? O ¿Es que si seguía llorando mis ojos explotarían? Mama se levanto de mi lado y fue a la cocina, luego de unos segundos volvió a la sala con una taza de té en sus manos. Cubrió mis hombros con una manta y dejo la taza sobre la mesa de centro.

- ¿Ahora me contaras que ha ocurrido? – dijo sentándose de vuelta en su lugar

Le relaté la historia, con todos los detalles que recordaba. Para mi sorpresa ninguna lagrima salio de su lugar mientras los hacia ¿Realmente me había secado? Cuando terminé mama no dijo ni una palabra, solo me rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

- Realmente lo siento – dijo mama después de un rato

La miré extrañada, realmente creía que ella sería las mas feliz de que Edward y yo ya no estuviéramos juntos.

- ¿Lo sientes? – dije extrañada

- Bella, sabes que Edward nunca fue de mi agrado, pero no por eso dejaras de ser mi hija y me duele en el alma verte así

Tomé la taza de la mesa y le di un sorbo, no me había dado cuenta de lo heladas que estaban mis manos, por lo que agradecí el calor de la taza. Me recosté sobre sus piernas, y me quedé ahí mirando el vacío.

- Mama – dije sin moverme – ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando papa nos dejó?

Sentí como se estremeció cuando le pregunte, por un segundo no respondió nada...respiró hondo.

- Vacía, completamente vacía.- se calló de golpe – no importaba que hiciera o no hiciera, o que trabajo tuviera, el… el no estaba aquí y… y yo… yo estaba sola no importaba que pasara

Volví a sentir los ojos húmedos, apreté con fuerza la falda de mama, cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a explotar en lágrimas. No supe cuanto tiempo paso, ni porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos a la primera persona que vi fue Jacob.

- ¿Jake? – dije incorporándome

- Bella, por fin despiertas

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo he dormido?

- Casi 6 horas – dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado

- Oh ¿Qué hora es?

- Son cerca de las 8, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza – dije restregándome los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu madre me llamó

Demonios, seguramente mama ya lo tenía al tanto de todo lo que había pasado con Edward.

- Estoy bien Jake – dije mirando el piso

- Yo no he dicho nada

- Lo se, lo se, pero se lo que piensas

- ¿Qué es lo que pienso Bella?

- Vamos Jake no juegues conmigo, pobre niña pequeña usada y maltrata por el rico y egocéntrico abogado

Jacob se quedó mirándome unos momentos sin siquiera pestañar, y luego explotó en una sonora carcajada.

- Bella – dijo aun riéndose – es lo mas tonto que he escuchado

- ¿A si?

- Si, es verdad tu madre me ha contado lo que ha pasado con Edward y también estoy al tanto de que nunca fue santo de su devoción, pero no puedo juzgarlo y no estoy aquí para eso

- ¿A no?

- No, hace mucho que no estaba en la ciudad y estoy seguro de que ha cambiado mucho, esperaba que pudieras mostrármela

- Creo que no estoy de animo Jake

- Ok, supuse que dirías eso – dijo volteándose y sacando una enorme bolsa de detrás del sofá – traje películas y frituras, comeremos hasta vomitar como cuando éramos niños

No pude evitar soltar un risita, no estaba de animo, pero para mi sorpresa la idea de las películas y las frituras me pareció bastante atractiva.

- Esta bien Jake, hasta vomitar

- Esa es mi Bella

Cada película que ponía Jake tenía más muertos que la anterior, pero lo agradecía, mi corazón no habría aguantado una película romántica. Sin saber como me vi envuelta en una guerra de frituras con Jake, no sabía porque pero realmente estaba disfrutando la tarde con el

- No debería estar pasándomela tan bien – dije quitando los restos de frituras de mi cabello

- ¿No?

- No, debería estar llorando como una Magdalena en mi cuarto

- Por lo que tu madre me ha contado ya has llorado suficiente

Miré el piso, aun estaba algo aturdida, no entendía porque Edward había reaccionado así, ¿Sería por algo que hice? ¿Le habría molestado que saliera con Alice? Ya habíamos tenido peleas por eso antes, pero no… no esta vez no era eso

_Ya no te amo Bella_, sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos y nuevamente un nudo se comenzó a formar en mi garganta.

- Es solo … solo que – dije sollozando – no… n s… qe… hie… pra que l me trtra ai

Exploté en un llanto desesperado haciendo que Jacob me rodeara con los brazos de inmediato, me aferré a su gastada sudadera como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

- Tranquila Bella – decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello – no he logrado entender nada de lo que has dicho

- Lo siento – dije aun llorando

No se en que momento me quedé dormida otra vez, pero ni siquiera en mis sueños tuve la paz que necesitaba. Edward sostenía a un pequeño en sus manos, tenía sus ojos, su cabello, su boca. Comencé a acercarme para verlo más de cerca, pero una mujer salió de detrás de Edward, pero no podía distinguir quien era, corrí para verlos mejor pero una brillante cabellera rubia y unas largas piernas blanquecinas fue todo lo que pude distinguir. Entonces desperté ahogando un grito contra la almohada.

Cuando bajé por mi desayuno Jake y Alice me esperaban en la sala

- Bella llevamos horas esperándote – gritó Alice saltando de su puesto

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

- ¿Temprano? ¿Has visto que hora es? – dijo Jacob mostrándome su reloj que marcaba las 2.30 de la tarde

- Wow no me había fijado que era tan tarde

- Bueno pues apresúrate y vístete hoy saldremos – dijo Alice tomando mis manos

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Eso es una sorpresa, ahora ve a vestirte

Unté una rebanada de pan con mermelada y subí a mi cuarto mientras la comía, me vestí rápidamente pero sin poder quitar ese estúpido sueño de mi cabeza


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

- Jake me caeré, ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – dije mientras caminaba con los ojos cubiertos

- Ya no queda nada Bella ten paciencia

No se cuanto habré caminado, ni cuantas veces casi tropiezo hasta que Jake se detuvo.

- ¿Ya? – dije llevando mis manos a la venda que cubría mis ojos

- No aun no – dijo Alice tomando mi mano – primero hay algo que queremos decirte

- Escucha con atención – siguió Jacob

- Si solo llegas…

- A decir una sola palabra

- De tu querido ex novio

- Te arrojaremos

- Un balde de agua fría – dijo Alice terminando lo que era una conversación de uno y uno

- Esta bien, esta bien

Cuando quitaron la venda de mis ojos una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Mis ojos se fijaron en una decorada mesa al centro de la habitación.

- ¿Eso es chocolate derretido? – dije aun sonriendo

- Si – dijo Alice – y sustancias de colores, tal como cuando éramos niños

Cuando éramos pequeños Jacob, Alice y yo comíamos sustancias y chocolate cada vez que las cosas se ponían feas, ahogábamos nuestras penas en chocolate, o algo así.

Luego de vaciar varios envases de sustancias de colores y de habernos acabado todas las barras de chocolate, estaba segura de que vomitaría.

- Hace años que no lo hacía – dije recostándome en el sofá

- Ni yo – dijo Jake

- ¿Pero donde esta Rose?

Jake y Alice se miraron y no dijeron nada

- ¿Chicos que ocurre? – dije rompiendo el silencio

Pero no obtuve respuesta, Jake y Alice seguían mirándose como intentando decir "Yo no le diré", en eso sonó el teléfono.

- Oh Rose – dijo Jacob contestando el teléfono – justo hablábamos de ti

Jacob habló con Rose como si el show que habían montado recién nunca hubiera pasado, dijo algo como de que nos apenaba mucho que no hubiera venido y que le guardaríamos chocolate, pero seguía sintiendo que me ocultaban algo.

- Aun no me dicen porque Rose no…

- Bella mira – dijo Jacob sacando un álbum de fotos de una cajón

Alice y Jacob se sentaron a mi lado y comenzamos a ver las fotos de cuando éramos pequeños. La noche se paso en un minuto y cuando miré mi reloj ya era muy tarde.

- La he pasado muy bien – dije cuando Jacob detuvo el auto frente a mi casa – muchas gracias chicos.

- Cuando quieras Bells, es bueno volver a juntarse con viejas amigas después de tanto tiempo

Bajé del auto y cuando crucé el marco de la puerta de entrada sentí como si una pesada loza hubiera caído sobre mí, era como si mis escudos se hubieran roto y el dolor volvía a hacerme su presa. Un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a ahogarme y mis ojos ya se habían humedecido. Respiré hondo como esperando que el aire se llevara toda esta tristeza, pero no paso. Subí a mi cuarto con el rostro ya empapado en lágrimas. ¿Por qué Edward no me amaba? ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Ya se había aburrido de mí? ¿Y si había encontrado otra? Una puntada en el estomago me atravesó el cuerpo de solo pensarlo. Edward era un ángel en la tierra, no le habría sido difícil encontrar a otra mujer. ¿Podría soportar verlo con otra persona? ¿Qué la besara como lo hacía conmigo? ¿Qué pusiera las manos en su cintura como lo hacía conmigo? Ahogue un grito con una almohada.

Dios en el cielo sabía que no podría soportarlo. Desde mi cama mire mi viejo escritorio, el que usaba cuando aun iba a la escuela. Colgado en la pared estaba el calendario que mama ponía para mi al comienzo de las clases. 8 de Julio, cada año recordaría ese día como el peor de mi vida, como el día en que mi alma había dejado mi cuerpo. Llevé mis rodillas al pecho intentando aplacar el dolor que me cortaba el cuerpo, pero no cesó, seguía ahí, como miles de cuchillas que rebanaban mi piel, como si mi corazón estuviera siendo asfixiado por un filoso alambre de púas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté dormirme.

Estaba en mi cuarto mirando el techo, no sabía porque pero me sentía bien, no tenía ese horrible dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Me incorporé y me quedé mirando mi rostro en el espejo que estaba justo al pie de la cama. Extrañamente mi cabello se veía muy bien, no estaba despeinado ni enmarañado, eso me saco una sonrisa de satisfacción. Puse un pie fuera de la cama y sentí algo mojado, cuando bajé la vista para mirar que rayos había pisado quede horrorizada.

- ¡Sangre! – grité con espanto

Mi alfombra estaba manchada de sangre, me bajé pisando de puntillas para no volver a mancharme con ella. Saliendo al pasillo vi que las manchas seguían hasta llegar a la escalera y bajaban. Bajé con cuidado los escalones, para encontrarme con la escena más horrorosa que hubiera visto. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones cubierto de sangre, en su manos descansaba un pequeño bebe, sus cabellos eran rubios, pero la sangre los manchaba de rojo. Grité aterrada y en ese momento abrí los ojos.

Mamá estaba a mi lado y me sacudía desesperadamente intentando despertarme, peleaba con las sabanas y gritaba hasta que por fin descubrí que todo había sido un horrible sueño.

- Bella ¿Estas bien? – dijo mamá aun preocupada

No podía hablar, sentía gotas frías que corrían por todo mi rostro y la boca seca como si hubiera comido puñados de arena. Me senté en la cama mirando un punto fijo, mi respiración comenzaba a calmarse y mi corazón volvía a su acompasado latido de siempre.

- Bella – dijo mamá más fuerte

- Si mama… solo… solo fue un sueño

Miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche. 4.27 de la madrugada.

- Vuelve a la cama mamá, estaré bien – dije con una falsa calma

Esa noche no pude dormir, cada vez que cerraba un ojo las horribles imágenes de ese pequeño rubio ensangrentado volvían a mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios significaban estos estúpidos sueños?

Al día siguiente, cuando llegue la universidad Alice me esperaba en la entrada, su rostro no era el de siempre, su sonrisa que iluminaba todo el campus no estaba.

- Alice ¿Qué ocurre? – dije saludándola

- Es Rose – dijo sin levantar la cabeza – deja la carrera

- ¿Porque?

- No lo se, solo dijo que tenía otros planes, irse del país o algo así

No entendía la actitud de Rosalie, ella no era de dejar las cosas a medias, debía haber algo mas que no quería decirnos. Entré a clases, pero realmente no pude escuchar nada, era como si caminara muerta en vida. Vi al Sr. Brown caminar hacia mi.

- _Ya no te amo Bella_ – dijo mirándome fijamente

- ¿Perdón? – dije sacudiendo la cabeza

- ¿Qué si puede decirme porque es importante que la jeringa no tenga nada de aire Señorita Swan?

Ya estaba alucinando, terminaría en una pieza colchada en el pasillo de los locos que muerden si no hacía algo al respecto, pero no podía, demonios todo me recordaba a Edward, su aroma, su hermoso ojos azules, su cabello desordenado y esa sensación de que estando a su lado el mundo podría caerse a mi alrededor, a mi no me ocurriría nada.

Tomé mi bolso del suelo y salí corriendo de la sala. Mientras cruzaba los pasillos, miles de recuerdos llegaban a mi mente.

_*Flashback*_

- _Te encantará la universidad de San Diego Bella – dijo Edward extendiéndome la mano para que bajara de su auto_

- _Me siento como en mi primer día de colegio_

- _¿Estás nerviosa?_

- _No, papa no dejaba de hablar de lo grandioso que era su colegio y aquí aprendería mucho – dije con una sonrisa burlesca_

_Edward sonrió y tomó mi mano para que entráramos al edificio. Nos acercamos a la mesa donde me entregarían mis horarios y el resto de mis papeles. Después de que mis manos se acalambraron por tanto firmar fichas y formas Edward decidió que era hora de un paseo por el campus._

- _Edward me siento observada – dije tomada de su mano_

- _Este – dijo aclarándose la garganta – es que te vez muy linda hoy_

_No le creí ni media palabra. Las chicas realmente nos miraban, a mi con odio, a el… ¿Por qué seguía extrañándome que lo desvistieran con los ojos?_

- _¿Edward Cullen? – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas_

_Vi como la cara de mi novio se arrugaba antes de voltearse para ver quien lo llamaba con tanto ánimo_

- _Irina – dijo con un animo fingido – tanto tiempo_

- _Pero si eres tu mi trasero de modelo – dijo la muchacha besándole ambas mejillas_

_Me tragué el chicle que masticaba cuando escuché como lo llamaba, no sabía si dar media vuelta e irme o golpear a la zorra ahí mismo._

- _Hace mucho nadie me decía así – dijo Edward claramente incomodo_

- _Eres una dulzura querido traes a tu hermana pequeña a su primer día de universidad_

_¿Hermana pequeña? Dios se apiade de tu alma_

- _Soy su novia perr…_

- _Es mi novia Irina – me interrumpió Edward_

_La cara de la muchacha se desfiguró, partió como una sorpresa y luego se convirtió en una amplia mueca que terminó en una carcajada. La sangre se me subió al rostro y mis puños se cerraron con la ira._

- _Señorita Swan esta no es la mejor manera de empezar su año – dijo el rector detrás de unos gruesos lentes._

- _Lo siento mucho, le puedo asegurar que no volverá a pasar_

_Por su puesto que no volverá a pasar, esa suelta se acordaría toda su vida de quien era Isabella Swan_

- _Así espero, olvidaremos este incidente porque el Sr. Cullen a sido nuestro mejor estudiante_

- _Se lo agradezco mucho – dijo Edward estrechando su mano – tiene mi palabra de que no volverá a pasar_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Llegué a casa con los ojos hinchados y el rostro mojado, no sabía que ocurriría ahora, debía volver a mi vida, pero… ¿Pero como?, mi vida era Edward.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas y no sabía nada de Edward, mis días se hacían eternos y por las noches mis horribles pesadillas no me dejaban dormir. Había comenzado a dormir con mama, pero mis gritos nocturnos comenzaban a agotarla. ¿Qué podía hacer? El que Edward no estuviera era como un horrible puñal que me atravesaba el pecho.

- Bella tienes que comer algo – dijo mama mientras desayunábamos

- No tengo hambre mama – dije jugando con mi cuchara

- Isabella Swan si no comes algo en este instante te echaré a la calle

Ni siquiera la miré, tome una de las tostadas que estaban en la mesa y le di una mascada, así tal y como estaba.

- Hija, ha pasado casi un mes y no sabes nada de el, ¿No crees que es momento de rehacer tu vida?

Volví a guardar silencio, no quería hablar, cada palabra, cada recuerdo, cada momento que pensaba en el dolía.

- Gracias por el desayuno ma

Tomé mi bolso, le di un pequeño beso a mama y caminé haca la puerta mientras sentía los tristes ojos de mama clavados en mi espalda. Abrí la puerta y di comienzo a una semana que parecía hundirse en la más profunda amargura.

**Agosto**

**Septiembre**

**Octubre**

- ¿Bella puedes parar con tu mala imitación de doncella desvalida? – dijo Alice

- ¿Que?

- ¿Que? – dijo Alice imitando mi vos – llevas media hora jugando con ese plato de arroz, ya llevas tres meses sin saber de Edward, ya supéralo.

Alice decía la verdad, había estado esperando todo el verano que Edward me llamara, si quiera un mensaje de texto, pero realmente era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Había pasado un par de veces por su departamento para ver si por esas cosas Dios decidía darme un respiro y lo encontraba saliendo, pero las deidades no estaban de mi lado, no había señales de el.

- Bella haz estado muerta en vida todo este tiempo – se quejó Alice

- No es cierto – me defendí – mis notas han subido y …

- Claro, si lo único que haces es ir de la casa a la universidad y al revés

No me gustaba que Alice me criticara, ella no podía estar ni medio minuto lejos de Jackson sin ser una verdadera lata.

- ¿Bella hace cuanto que no salimos? – dijo Alice con una triste expresión – ni siquiera fuiste a la despedida de Rose.

- Estaba enferma

- Si claro, tenias Peste Amargura

Tomé mi plato y me levanté, realmente no tenía animo para acusaciones. Caminé por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras como todos los días, lento y sin mirar a nadie. Tenía la vista fija en la baldosas del suelo cuando me estrellé contra algo.

- Oh yo… este… lo siento – levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con la última persona que esperaba ver allí – ¿Jacob?

- ¿Bella? ¿Estudias aquí? – dijo tan sorprendido como yo

- Si – dije arreglándome el cabello - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Comenzaré a dar clases aquí

Me quedé de una pieza, ¿Jacob daría clases en la universidad?

- ¿Es broma? – dije medio sorprendida medio divertida

- No, me llamaron la semana pasada, necesitan un profesor de cocina italiana, pero… pero ¿Y tú? ¿Estudias aquí?

- Si, enfermería, este es mi tercer año

- Wow, eso es genial, mira… voy atrasado y es mi primer día, pero salgo a las 5, espérame iremos a comer algo

- Si… si claro – dije algo titubeante

Jacob se despidió y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Entré a mi salón de clases, pero no pude concentrarme ni un segundo en lo que estaban hablando.

- La próxima semana comienzan los semestrales – dijo el Sr. Brown – les dejaré el calendario de exámenes

Cuando termine de copiar las temibles fechas, guarde mis cosas y corrí escaleras abajo, pero cuando llegué al último escalón antes de dar la vuelta, me estrellé.

- Auch! – dije poniéndome una mano en la cabeza

- Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos asi – dijo una voz que me era familiar

Comencé a reírme cuando al levantar la vista me encontré con que era Jacob. El tomó mis libros e insistió en cargarlos, pese a mi insistencia de que no era necesario. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad y casi me caí de espalda cuando vi su auto.

- ¿Es una broma? – dije sorprendida - ¿Qué ocurrió con tu Volkswagen?

- Oh vamos Bella, eso fue cuando tenía 16, un BMW esta mucho más acorde conmigo ahora – dijo quitándole la alarma - ¿Y a donde quieres ir?

- Me da igual – dije subiéndome a su auto

- Conozco el lugar perfecto

El auto de Jacob arrancó haciendo apenas ruido. Sus oscuros ojos cafés estaban fijos en el camino, mientras yo lo miraba de reojo sin que se diera cuenta. Ya no quedaba nada del niño que había sido mi amigo cuando éramos pequeños ni del muchacho que me defendía en la escuela, Jacob se había transformado en un hombre y muy guapo por lo demás.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – dijo riendo

- Yo… nada – respondí algo avergonzada - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A un lugar que era tu favorito

Lo miré extrañada, pero decidí que intentaría relajarme y disfrutar aun que fuera esta salida con Jacob. Luego de un rato reconocí el camino por donde íbamos.

- ¡Oh por dios! – dije impresionada - ¿Vamos a "_Double Rainbow_"?

Jacob solo sonrió. _Double Rainbow_, era una heladería que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de la antigua casa de Jacob. Cuando éramos niños pasábamos horas y horas ahí, era mi lugar favorito, no solo porque podía comer helado hasta que me saliera por las orejas, si no porque el lugar parecía un sueño, lleno de arcoíris y nubes, era como si hubieras salido de la tierra.

- ¿Pero creí que lo habían cerrado? – dije aun sin creerlo

- Lo hicieron, hace mucho, pero han vuelto a abrirlo

- ¿Comeremos helado en pleno Octubre? – dije riendo

- Puedes tomarte un café si lo prefieres

- No, creo que algo de vitamina "H" me vendría bien

Jacob se estacionó en una de las calles continuas y rodeó el auto para ayudarme a bajar. En ese momento una suave lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, Jacob se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre mis hombros. Normalmente me habría negado, pero por alguna razón me sentía cómoda con Jacob mimándome. Cuando entramos en la heladería fue como volver al pasado.

- Esta tal y como la recuerdo – dije mirando a todos lados

Caminamos y no sentamos en una mesa del fondo, un minuto mas tarde llegó un muchacho para tomar nuestra orden.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pedíamos cuando éramos niños? – dijo Jacob

Me reí.

- Copa de 8 sabores, con baño de chocolate y doble crema – dijimos a coro los dos

El muchacho anotó nuestra orden y se fue. Ambos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que Jacob habló.

- Me iré a Italia unas semanas

- ¿A Italia? – dije extrañada

- Sí, tengo un par de amigos allá y me gustaría tomarme unos días para descansar

- ¿Pero no has comenzado tus clases en la universidad?

- Claro, por supuesto después de los semestrales

Asentí y comencé a jugar con una servilleta.

- Me gustaría que me acompañaras Bella

- ¿Qué? – lo miré impresionada

- Ayer pasé a ver a tu mama

Oh ya entendía todo. Mi querida madre boquisuelta, había contado mis meses de horror.

- Espero que no te moleste – agregó Jake – pero me dijo que no habías estado muy bien

- Estoy bien Jake, de verdad, solo necesitaba pasar un tiempo conmigo misma

- Me alegra escucharlo, ¿Entonces vendrás conmigo?

- Por mucho que quisiera nunca podría pagarme un pasaje a Italia – dije torciendo la boca

Jacob abrió su chaqueta y de su bolcillo interior sacó un sobre blanco que me extendió, me quedé boquiabierta, ¿Era lo que yo creía?

- Jake no lo hiciste – dije tomando el sobre

- Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte – dijo con una bella sonrisa

- Pero… pero

- Pero nada Bella ¿Vendrás?

¿Cómo podía decirle que no cuando ya había gastado el dinero de mi pasaje? Asentí algo dudosa, Jake sonrió y me abrazó. En ese momento llegó el muchacho con nuestras órdenes.

- Esto se veía más grande cuando era pequeña – dije mirando la diminuta copa

Jake explotó en una carcajada y así transcurrió toda la tarde, entre risas y viejos recuerdos de cuando éramos niños. El helado no se nos hizo nada, por lo que pedimos un café y unas galletas.

- Ni lo sueñes – dije cuando Jacob trataba de pagar por ambos – esta vez pago yo

- Bella no es nada

- Ya compraste los pasajes de avión, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagar esta vez

- Está bien, pero será la primera y última vez – dijo resignado

Pagué la insignificante cuenta y volvimos caminando a su auto, la suave lluvia que había comenzado cuando llegamos se había transformado en un horrible temporal. Jacob me cubrió nuevamente con su abrigo y corrimos para llegar a su auto, pero cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle un enorme camión nos empapó. Ambos nos carcajeamos de cómo estábamos y seguimos caminando hacia el auto.

- Bien aquí estamos - dijo Jake parando frente a mi casa

- Muchas gracias Jake, lo pasé increíble

- Yo t…tam… - un enorme estornudo lo interrumpió – yo también

- Oh!, entra a la casa Jake te daré algo para que no te resfríes

- No te preocupes Bella tomaré algo cuando llegué a casa

- Ni lo sueñes, estaciona el auto y entremos, prepararé un naranjada caliente eso te ayudará

Jacob se rió y estacionó el auto. Las luces de la casa estaban prendidas por lo que supuse que mama aun estaba en despierta. Ambos entramos y colgamos los abrigos mojados en la entrada.

- ¿Pero que les pasó? – dijo mama saliendo de la cocina

- Decidimos pasar a nadar un rato – dijo Jacob riéndose

- Bella sube a cambiarte y te pasaré algo de ropa Jake – dijo mama prendiendo la chimenea – quítense esa ropa mojada o pescarán un resfriado

Subí a mi pieza y me quité la ropa mojada para remplazarla con un buzo y un enorme polerón. Cuando bajé las escaleras Jacob estaba con mama sentado al lado de la chimenea. Jake usaba un viejo sweater negro de papa y unos jeans que se notaban le quedaban grandes.

- ¿Tomas la naranjada de mama? – dije sentándome a su lado

- Si, está muy buena

- Eso cura cualquier resfriado, mañana estarás como nuevo

Mama acababa de sacar del horno unas galletas por lo que nos sentamos en el salón a tomar té y conversar. Tema obligado fue mi viaje a Italia con Jake, mama no cabía en su felicidad. Así fue pasando la hora y cuando me di cuenta Jacob roncaba sobre nuestro sofá, saqué una de las cobijas del armario y lo cubrí con ella, no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo un momento, cuando dormía el hombre exitoso y adinerado desaparecía para dar paso al niño que yo había conocido, sin darme cuenta me vi sonriendo como una boba, sacudí la cabeza y subí las escaleras para dormir.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Mis estúpidas pesadillas nuevamente no me dejaban dormir, pero agradecí cuando alguien sacudiéndome me sacó de mi horrible sueño.

- ¿Bella?, ¡Bella despierta!

Abrí los ojos esperando ver a mama, pero casi me da un paro cuando vi que mi "salvador" era Jacob

- ¿Estás bien Bella? – dijo sosteniéndome de los hombros – tus gritos me despertaron ¿Ocurre algo?

- Yo… amm estoy bien… son… son estas estúpidas pesadillas

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- - No – dije casi automáticamente

- Está bien – dijo Jake riendo – estaré abajo, si me necesitas solo llámame

- ¡NO! – dije casi con un grito – no te vayas

- Está bien me acomodaré en aquel sofá – dijo apuntando un antiguo y nada cómodo sofá que estaba en una esquina de mi cuarto

Volví a cerrar los ojos mientras veía a Jacob taparse con una cobija. Increíblemente mis pesadillas me dieron tregua y pude dormir con tranquilidad, pero en medio de la noche el sonido de los truenos me despertó. Me senté en mi cama para ver cómo estaba Jake, apenas entraba en ese pequeño sofá, y esa pequeña manta, pobre debía estar muerto de frio.

Me levanté y fui hacia el

- Jake – dije casi con un susurro

- Mmmmm

- Hace frio, ven conmigo, estarás más cómodo en la cama

- Está bien – dijo aun durmiendo

Jacob se metió a la cama y yo me acosté a su lado, instintivamente, como una niñita asustada, lo abracé y me apoyé en el. A los minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente unos ronquidos infernales me sacaron de mis sueños, abrí los ojos y me vi abrazada a Jake, miré hacia mi ventana y una gruesa capa de nieve la cubría, intenté volver a quedarme dormida, pero fue imposible, Jacob roncaba como un oso.

- Jake ya déjame dormir – dije tirándole una almohada en el rostro

Jake hizo un horrible sonido con su nariz, se dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

- Por lo menos ya no ronca – pensé

Volví a quedarme dormida, pero sentí como si hubieran pasado dos segundos cuando alguien me despertó otra vez.

- ¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo mi madre tocando la puerta

- Si pasa – dije aun media dormida

Sentí la puerta abrirse y un horrible grito, ¡Ay la mierda! Se me había olvidado por completo que compartía la cama con Jacob

- ¿Bella? – dijo mi madre - ¿Qué… que es… que… que es lo que… lo… lo que… ocurre aquí?

- Madre nada – dije incorporándome – Jake solo… amm no es lo que crees

- Bella se sentía mal y yo… yo me quedé con ella, pero Renee te aseguro que no ha pasado nada – dijo Jake con su tono de vos siempre tan diplomático

Casi pude sentir que el corazón de mama volvía a latir. Salió de la pieza y yo me levanté de inmediato. Tomé mis jeans del suelo y me vestí.

- Lamento traerte problemas – dijo Jake levantándose

- Ya viste a mama, si fuera tuyo hasta aceptaría un nieto – me reí

Jake salió de la pieza y yo me terminé de arreglar para irme a clases. Cuando bajé mama desayunaba con Jake como si nunca hubiera visto nada. Estaba llegando a pensar que mama quería mas a Jake que a mi.

- ¿Estas lista Bella? – dijo Jake – te llevaré a la universidad

- Si, solo déjame un segundo

Me estiré sobre la mesa y tomé una tostada, le unté un poco de mantequilla y le di una mascada.

- Ya estoy lista, la terminaré de comer en el auto – dije tomando mi bolso

- Gracias por acogerme aquí Sra. Swan – dijo Jacob despidiéndose de mi madre

- Sabes que cuando quieras Jake, pasa por aquí antes de que tu y Bella partan a Italia

Jacob asintió y besó a mi madre en la mejilla, tomó su saco del perchero de la entrada y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo para que saliéramos, me estremecí un momento, era extraño que mi mejor amigo actuara como mi novio o algo así.

- ¿Te emociona ir a Italia? – dijo Jake mientras íbamos en el auto

- Bueno si, pero aun siento que es demasiado que tu hayas comprado ambos pasajes, debes dejar que pague la mitad del mio

- Bella me pagas solo aceptando mi oferta y acompañándome

- No compras nada con eso – dije divertida

Jake se rió y siguió con los ojos fijos en el camino. Cuando llegamos a la universidad Jake bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar. Se sentía raro, pero de alguna formar extraña y de otro mundo me gustaba, Jake me hacia sentir mujer de nuevo y creo que podría acostumbrarme a sus mimos.

Me dejó en el salón y se despidió de mi con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sentí los colores subírseme al rostro y no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. La clase paso entre jeringas, sueros fisiológicos y pinchadas a brazos de goma, por alguna razón necesitaba ver a Jake.

Apenas la clase terminó tomé mis libros y salí, pero en la puerta Alice me atrapó

- Bella Swan – dijo Alice tomándome del brazo – tu y yo… almuerzo… ahora

- No puedo… Jak… ammm debo almorzar con alguien

- Si, si conmigo, Jake esperará

Suspiré resignada y caminé con Alice a la cafetería. Ambas ordenamos el almuerzo y nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de los demás.

- Bien – dijo Alice – escúpelo ¿Tu y Jacob salen no es verdad?

- No, no realmente, recien ayer me enteré de que daría clases aquí y me invito a comer un helado, luego comenzó a llover y el se quedó a dormir en el sofá

Decidí omitir la parte en que Jake termino cómodamente durmiendo en mi cama y peor aun que mama entrara a mi habitación en la mañana.

- Wow, estoy… no lo se shokeada – dijo Alice divertida

- ¿Y eso porque?

- No lo se, Jake logró en dos días hace lo que yo no pude en tres meses, me siento ofendida

- No lo hagas, supongo que Jake… no lo se

Alice me miró con una sonrisa traviesa, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero no era así, Jake solo era un amigo, yo… yo estaba segura de que Edward aun tenia un lugar en mi corazón, no sabía si algún día Jacob llegaría a ser mas que mi amigo. ¿O si?

- ¿Y que harás con el hoy? – dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Amm, tengo que ir a ver si mi pasaporte aun sirve

- ¿Vas a viajar?

Había olvidado que nadie sabía de mi fugaz viaje a Italia con el nuevo profesor de la universidad

- Si, Jake irá a Italia en unas semanas y … iré con el – la ultima frase la dije mas bajo de lo normal

Alice soltó un grito de emoción y comenzó a saltar de un lado para otro, rodé lo ojos divertida.

- Alice no significa nada, será como si tu y yo fuéramos a Italia – dije quitándole importancia

- Si claro, pero yo no estoy enamorada de ti desde que éramos niños.

Torcí la boca. Alice tenia razón, Jacob nunca me había dicho nada pero, si era algo evidente que a el le pasaban cosas conmigo. Eso me hizo replantearme nuestro viaje a Italia, no quería darle alas y después… después no poder responderle.

- Bella no pongas esa cara – dijo Alice- tu estas soltera, Jacob esta soltero y admítelo de ninguna forma es el muchacho que iba con nosotras a la escuela, ya es todo un hombre, y bastante guapo si me permites decirlo.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón – dije torciendo la boca – no tendría nada de malo que Jake y yo…

- Claro que no, ya es hora de que te pongas bella y olvides a Edward, comienza de nuevo.

- Creo que tienes razón Alice, Edward – aun dolía decir su nombre – me dejó y desapareció de un día para otro, ya lo he esperado por meses y no he sabido nada de el.

- Ve por el fiera – dijo Alice divertida

Me levanté y fui a siguiente clase, cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto a mi celular.

_"Te vi con Alice, no quise interrumpir la tarde de chicas, te veo mas tarde para que salgamos. Jake"_

Por alguna razón solté una risita de quinceañera enamorada, pero me compuse de inmediato y entré a mi salón. Extrañamente la clase se me hizo muy interesante, el Sr. Masen hablaba de enfermedades para las que la medicina no tenía una explicación. No me di cuenta cuando la clase terminó y ya era hora de volver a casa.

Afuera hacia un frío horrible, prácticamente me forré en mi bufanda y mi abrigo y salí afuera.

- Hey – me saludó Jake que estaba apoyado en los casilleros de afuera – wow, creí que mi madre me mandaba abrigado a la escuela, pero ya veo que no

- Muy divertido Jake – dije dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas

- Ven vallamos por algo caliente

Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me pegó a el, no pude evitar sonreírme y abrazarlo de la misma forma. Fuimos hasta su auto y Jake me abrió la puerta para que entrara y luego rodeo el auto para subir el también.

- ¿Con que me sorprenderás hoy? – dije divertida

- Temo que se me acabaron los lugares de la infancia, ¿Te parece bien pasar por un café y un muffin en el Starbucks?

- Claro Jake, solo bromeaba, cualquier lugar estará bien.

Jacob estacionó el auto y como siempre me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar.

- Si sigues consintiéndome así luego no podrás librarte de mi – dije bajando

- No es consentirte Bella – dijo divertido – es simple caballerosidad

Me reí y entramos para tomar algo caliente, dentro estaba la estufa prendida lo que agradecí profundamente, afuera podías morir de hipotermia. Nos sentamos en los sofás mientras ordenábamos.

- Quiero mostrarte algo – dijo Jacob sentándose mas cerca de mi

- ¿Qué es?

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta Jake sacó una pequeña cadenita con un dije de una flor, al principio no lo reconocí pero luego caí en lo que era aquel pequeño dije.

_*Flashback_

**_POV Jacob (Hace 15 años)_**

_Jugaba con mis coches en la entrada de la casa cuando escuché unos gritos, mama aun no volvía de la tienda así que dejé mi juego y salí a averiguar de donde venían esos gritos._

_Apenas me asomé por la reja de la entrada vi a una niña que lloraba sobre la acera, tenia un pelón en la rodilla y su bicicleta estaba tirada en el suelo. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre su rostro mojándose con sus lagrimas. Me acerqué para ayudarla_

- _Niña ¿Estas bien? – dije llegando a su lado_

- _No… me… me duele mucho – dijo llorando_

_Miré su rodilla, tenia una herida sucia y de la que salían pequeñas gotas de sangre, nada serio, pero parecía dolerle mucho._

- _¿Dónde esta tu mama? – dije mirandola_

- _Esta trabajando_

- _¿Llegará pronto? _

- _No… ella… no… y me duele mucho – dijo explotando en lagrimas otra vez_

_Quité un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro y pude ver unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, pasé mi mano por su mejilla y limpié sus lágrimas. Por algún motivo sentí que debía ayudarla._

- _Esta bien, espera aquí traeré algo para ayudarte_

_Corrí de vuelta a casa y saqué algunas cosas que mama usaba para ayudarme cuando me caía y volví corriendo para ayudarla._

- _Esto puede doler un poco – dije tomando su pierna_

- _¿Pue… puedo tomar tu mano? – dijo llorando_

_Quedé desconcertado un momento, ella realmente se veía indefensa y me necesitaba, le extendí mi mano y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los mios, sentí que algo golpeaba con fuerza en mi pecho y que me costaba tragar. Volteé la botella de alcohol sobre su herida y ella cerró los ojos y apretó mi mano._

- _Tranquila, solo duele un momento ya pasara – dije sin soltar su mano_

_Entonces tomé una venda y envolví su rodilla cubriendo la herida, con un poco de cinta pegajosa fijé la venda en su lugar_

- _Listo – dije cuando termine – ¿Te sientes mejor?_

- _Si… gracias – dijo hipando_

- _¿Cómo te llamas?_

- _Is… Isabella, pero mi mama me dice Bella_

- _Soy Jacob, pero mi mama me dice Jake_

- _Gracias por ayudarme Jake_

- _No es nada_

_Bella se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla. Me quedé de una pieza un momento y me respiración se entrecortó. La ayudé a levantarse y le entregué su bicicleta._

- _Quiero darte algo Jake – dijo Isabella_

_Se quitó una cadena de su cuello y me la entregó, era una bella gargantilla de plata con un dije de una flor_

- _Ahora somos amigos – dijo Isabella y se fue_

_*Fin Flashback_

- Jake… este… este es mi…

- Si, tu me lo diste el día que nos conocimos

- ¿Y aun lo tienes? – dije sorprendida – ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿10 años?

- 15 – me corrigió – si, aun lo tengo, lo miraba cada vez que te extrañaba en Italia

- ¿Me extrañabas mientras estabas en Italia?

Jacob se acercó más a mi y tomó mi rostro

- Si volví fue por ti Bella – dijo tomando mi rostro

Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mió, lento, como dándome tiempo para correr mi rostro si no quisiera hacerlo, pero no lo corrí lo dejé seguir avanzando, mas, mas y mas. Hasta que mi inoportuno celular sonó en mi bolso. Jake soltó mi rostro y se alejo riéndose. Saqué el celular de mi bolso y quise ahorcar a alguien cuando vi que el que llamaba era el _103*._

Rodé los ojos y volví a meterlo a mi bolso

- Ya es tarde preciosa – dijo Jacob dejando su vaso sobre la mesa – te llevaré a casa antes de que Renee se preocupe

- Si… aaamm… supongo que debo volver

Jacob me entregó mi abrigo y salimos para volver a casa.

* En Chile el numero 103 es el numero que se utiliza, para el Servicio al Cliente de la empresa de telefonía.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

El resto del mes pasó muy tranquilo, Jacob me esperaba todas las tardes y antes de volver a casa paseábamos a comer algo o a pasear por algún lado, realmente disfrutaba de su compañía. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado, ya no recordaba lo tierno que era Jake y lo bien que me hacía sentir.

- ¿Estas lista para Italia? – dijo una tarde que estábamos cenando

- Si, hoy me entregaron mi pasaporte nuevo

- Hoy me encontré con Alice a la salida de la facultad – dijo divertido – ha insistido en que debo dejarte salir con ella antes de que te rapte a Italia.

- Lo se – dije riéndome – ha estado insistiendo toda la semana en que como no pasaré las fiestas con ella, debo compensarla con una salida antes de que nos vallamos

- ¿Estas segura de que a tu madre no le molestará que te rapte para navidad y año nuevo?

- No, créeme ella es la mas feliz de que viaje, supongo que debió haber sido difícil para ella verme mal estos últimos meses

- Nunca me contaste que fue lo que realmente ocurrió

Me quedé en silencio un minuto, no sabía si podría hablar de Edward sin explotar en un mar de lágrimas

- Tranquila – agregó Jacob – no es necesario que me digas nada si no crees poder

- No, esta bien, solo que realmente no se que ocurrió. Fue el día de nuestro aniversario, a petición de Edward había pasado toda la tarde con Alice arreglándome, pero el no llegó. No supe nada de el hasta el día siguiente y me dijo que lo mejor era que me fuera por que el y que ya no me amaba – sentí una puntada en el pecho – ese mismo día volví a casa de mama y no he vuelto a saber de Edward

- ¿Nunca te dijo que era lo que había pasado?

- No, como te dije no he sabido nada de el desde hace 4 meses, nunca contestó su celular y las veces que pasé por su casa no abrió la puerta.

- Quizás lo atropelló un camión – dijo riéndose

- Jake – lo reprendí divertida

Terminamos la cena y volvimos a casa, Jacob me fue a dejar a la puerta de mi casa y esperó a que mama abriera para despedirse, pero se negó a entrar excusándose que aun tenía cosas que arreglar para el viaje. Besó mi mejilla lentamente, luego de mas de 4 meses de nuevo volví a sentir mi corazón acelerarse y mis mejillas llenarse de color. Esperé que subiera a su auto y se fuera antes de entrar a casa. Mamá había sacado recién unas galletas del horno, así que nos sentamos a tomar té y hablar de mi viaje.

- ¿Ya has visto la sonrisa que traes cada vez que vuelves de una salida con Jacob? – dijo mamá

- Mamá no empieces – la reprendí – Jacob es solo mi amigo

- Lo se, pero no puedes negar que desde que el volvió estas mucho mejor

- Si, tienes razón

- Además Jake es un muchacho muy guapo

- Mamá

- Bella, hablo enserio, no porque lo tuyo y ese niñito…

- Edward mama, se llama Edward

- Esta bien, no porque lo tuyo con Edward no resultara no significa que debes guardar luto eternamente.

Guardé silencio y me quedé mirando mi taza, debía admitir que mamá tenía razón. No estaba diciendo que correría a sus brazos y nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia con hijos y seríamos felices, pero una salida como algo más que amigos no me haría daño.

Terminé mi te y me despedí de mama para ir a dormir. Antes de acostarme le mandé un mensaje a Alice para que saliéramos mañana. Después de todo si quería comprar unos jeans nuevos.

Desperté prácticamente congelada, hacia un frio que calaba los huesos. Me metí a la ducha casi en piloto automático. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé a tomar desayuno.

Mamá insistió en que debía desayunar algo mas que tostadas y leche, asi que finalmente terminé comiendo un plato de panqueques. Después de eso Alice llegó por mi y salimos al centro comercial.

- ¿Has visto el rostro que traes últimamente? – dijo Alice divertida

- ¿Qué tengo? – dije llevándome las manos al rostro

- Brillas Bella

- ¿Cómo que brillo?

- Jake ha hecho de ti una persona nueva, tienes un brillo en los ojos que nisiquiera con Edward pude ver

Me sonreí y creo que mis mejillas se pusieron algo rojas

- Mama dijo lo mismo ayer – dije divertida

- Es que es verdad, estas irreconocible, después de los meses que pasaste haciendo un mal papel de doncella desvalida.

- Si supongo que disfruto pasar mas tiempo con Jake

- Bella admítelo es mas que eso

Solté un suspiro y me reí

- Ok, me encanta – admití

Alice soltó un grito de emoción y yo exploté en una carcajada

- No se como pasó – dije alzando los brazos – el… el fue mi cable a tierra estos meses. Encendió en mi una parte que creí muerta cuando Edward se fue.

- Ooh eso es tan tierno – dijo Alice

Solo me reí. Era verdad Jacob estaba comenzando a borrar las heridas que Edward había dejado. No sabia como, pero… pero lo estaba haciendo. Sentía una enorme emoción de pasar las siguientes semanas con el recorriendo Italia. Alice estacionó el auto cuando llegamos al centro comercial y pasamos toda la tarde recorriéndolo, comprando ropa y cosas que Alice juraba de boca en el suelo que necesitaría para Italia. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo fuimos al patio de comidas para comer algo. No sabía si tenía que ver con Jake fuera chef, pero la ensalada que comía siempre con Alice ya no llamaba mi atención.

- ¿Te molestaría comer en otro lado hoy Alice? – dije mientras caminábamos

- ¿Otro lado cómo cual?

- No lo sé. Siempre comemos ensaladas, cambiemos. ¿Has probado los sándwich del Subway?

- ¿Pan? ¿Comeremos pan?

- Puedes pedirlo integral si quieres, son geniales, ven

Jalé su brazo hasta que llegamos y ordené por ella

- Pruébalo, te encantará

- Deberé reprender a Jake por esto, tu apenas y comes pan en el desayuno

- Alice pruébalo, es como tu ensalada pero en pan

Alice miró el sándwich dudosa y lo mordió. Su rostro cambió de inmediato en una mueca de aprobación

- Te lo dije – me reí mientras comía el mio

- ¿Desde cuándo eligen bien a la hora de buscar donde comer?

- Desde que salgo con Jake

Ambas nos reímos y seguimos almorzando. Cuando terminamos nos levantamos para volver a casa. El día se había pasado muy rápido y ya había oscurecido.

- Suerte en Italia preciosa – dijo Alice abrazándome cuando detuvo el auto frente a mi casa

- Juro que encontraré la forma de traerte un Gucci original

- Serás mi mejor amiga para siempre

- Creí que ya lo era- dije divertida

- Algo así

Ambas nos reímos y nos despedimos una última vez. Bajé del auto y cuando iba a entrar a mi casa Alice me llamó para que la mirara.

- Estarás en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo Bella – dijo con las manos en el volante – disfrútala con Jake

- Lo haré – dije con una sonrisa

- Te quiero

- Yo a ti

Alice me hizo un gesto con los dedos despidiéndose y se fue. Iba a entrar a mi casa cuando recordé que mama me había pedido que comprara azúcar. Miré mi reloj, no era tarde para ir a la tienda de la esquina, así que volví a enfundarme en mi abrigo y comencé a caminar.

Las calles estaban vacías, nadie en su sano juicio se movería de al lado de la chimenea con el frio que hacía, pero yo tenía un viaje mañana y una amiga que usaba minifalda cuando nevaba así que no tenía opción, además nunca había estado en mis cabales que digamos.

Llegué a la tienda de la esquina y entré por el azúcar. Fue un trámite de un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero cuando iba a volver a casa el chirriar de unos neumáticos un fuerte golpe me sobresaltaron. Cuando me volteé contemple horrorizada el panorama. Un auto había golpeado una moto haciendo que su ocupante saliera expulsado varios metros mas allá. El trafico se había detenido y el hombre que manejaba el auto se había bajado de este gritando por un doctor. Se suponía que debía haber corrido a ayudar, es decir no era doctor, pero si una enfermera o próxima a ser una, pero el miedo me consumía.

El chico de la moto seguía tirado en el suelo y no daba señales de estar bien. No se si fue instinto o simple lastima, pero algo en mi interior me hizo ir a verlo. Me hinqué a su lado, pero cuando iba a tocarlo una voz me sobresaltó

- ¡No lo toques! – dijo el hombre del auto

- Tranquilo, yo soy enfermera solo lo examinaré

El hombre asintió y yo comencé a examinarlo. En mi mente hice un repaso rápido de lo que debía hacer.

_"No quitarle el casco"… "No intentar levantarlo"… "Revisar el pulso"… "Colocarlo boca arriba"_

Con algunas cosas ya aclaradas bajé el cierre de su chaqueta y puse mis dedos en su cuello. Su pulso era lento y muy débil. No parecía tener heridas a la vista, pero no sabía si no las tenía internamente.

- Llame una ambulancia – dije mirando al hombre

De inmediato sacó su celular y lo hizo. Mientras el hombre llamaba el muchacho que estaba tendido en el suelo comenzó a moverse

- No te muevas – dije poniendo una mano en su pecho – sufriste un accidente grave. Una ambulancia viene para que te revisen

El muchacho asintió levemente cuando la sirena de la ambulancia se hizo escuchar. A los minutos los paramédicos llegaron y lo inmovilizaron con un cuello para luego ponerlo sobre una camilla.

- ¿Lo conoces? – dijo uno de los paramédicos

- No, yo soy enfermera y cuando vi el accidente no pude evitar venir a ver si podía hacer algo

- Ven con nosotros

No alcancé a decir nada cuando me subió a la ambulancia y partió camino al hospital. Me senté al lado del muchacho y tomé su mano

- Estarás bien – dije mirándolo

- G… gra…cias

Llevé mi mano a su casco para levantar la visera, pero estaba atorada, así que volví a tomar su mano. La ambulancia se detuvo afuera del hospital mientras los médicos salían a recibirla.

- Accidente en moto, un auto lo golpeo en un cruce – dijo el paramédico mientras entrabamos al hospital – esta consiente, sin heridas visibles, pero no sabemos como están sus órganos

- ¿Quién es ella? – dijo uno de los médicos

- Es enfermera, estaba en lugar cuando ocurrió el accidente y lo atendió

- Entra con nosotros a pabellón – dijo el medico

¿¡Qué! No, no, no yo no podía entrar a pabellón eso no era hasta tercer año, pero no pude decir ni pio, cuando una enfermera me colocó mascarilla y un traje esterilizado y me empujó adentro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo el doctor

- I…Is… Isabella

- Isabela, soy James y el Laurent ¿Estas lista?

- Si – dije casi sin aire

James tomó al muchacho por los hombros inmovilizándolo, mientras con extremado cuidado Laurent le quitó el casco. Sentí el aire huir de mis pulmones cuando vi el rostro del muchacho. La habitación comenzó a darme vueltas y tuve que contener las ganas de salir corriendo de allí.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 **

En medicina los cambios de los latidos del corazón se llaman arritmias. Si tu corazón se acelera con fuerza entonces es una taquiarritmia. Si tu corazón late lentamente entonces es una bradiarritmia, pero en ese momento no estaba sufriendo ninguna de las dos, porque mi corazón se había detenido. El solo hecho de verlo tendido en la camilla, herido y en peligro había sido suficiente para dejarme de una pieza.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo James

- En la ambulancia no pudieron encontrar identificaciones o algo

- Edward – dije con el poco aire que me quedaba

- Edward?

- Su… su no…mbre es… es Edward… Cullen

- Edward Cullen? Lo conoces?

Asentí con la cabeza y tragué en seco

- Es necesario que hablemos con su familia ¿Sabes donde encontrarlos?

Abrí la boca pero nada salió de ella

- ¡Isabella! – dijo James haciendo que reaccionara - ¿Sabes donde encontrarlos?

Solo entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado. El chico de la moto era Edward, lo había arrollado un auto, estaba en urgencias, en la sala del hospital, su vida corría riesgo.

- No tiene a nadie aquí, sus padres viven en Irlanda – dije mas compuesta

- Encarguémonos de estabilizarlo, luego ya averiguaremos quien es

Edward estaba muy herido, pero por algún milagro del destino, no tenía nada que pusiera en riesgo su vida. Tenía un hombro luxado, dos costillas rotas que necesitarían cirugía y mas rapones y heridas de las que podía contar, pero fuera de eso sobreviviría.

Luego de que lo estabilizaron en urgencias, enviaron a Edward a cirugía. Sus costillas estaba realmente dañadas, pero según todos los doctores, la había sacado muy barata.

Salí de urgencias y me dejé caer en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Solo en ese momento, me di 5 minutos para mi. Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, pero mas que nada tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había visto y de la nada ahora volvía a mi vida, herido e indefenso y yo… después de que había creído que Edward era un herida cerrada y cicatrizada y solo un mal recuerdo, estaba aquí, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de irme y de dejarlo aquí, solo y herido.

Me quedé mirando el suelo, pero sin ver nada realmente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Alguien sentándose a mi lado me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Edward Cullen a salido de pabellón – dijo el Dr. Laurent

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Sobrevivirá. Realmente tuvo mucha suerte, solo un daño en el hombro y costillas rotas, si el impacto hubiera sido mas fuerte podría haberlo matado

El corazón se me oprimió en el pecho, ni siquiera quería de esa posibilidad.

- ¿Cómo lo conoces?

- El… amm fue… un… un buen amigo

Laurent me miró no muy convencido, ¿A quién demonios quería engañar?

- Entiendo – dijo apoyándose en las rodillas con ambas manos y poniéndose de pie – las enfermeras deben estar llevándolo a su cuarto ahora, por si quieres verlo

Tragué en seco, ¿Quería verlo?

- Gracias

Vi a Laurent alejarse y me quedé debatiéndome entre lo que debía hacer. Me tomó un rato, pero finalmente decidí que lo vería. No podía esconderme de el para siempre, de hecho, si lo pensaba, el debía esconderse de mi. El me había dejado de un segundo a otro sin ninguna explicación y había desaparecido por meses como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. El debía estar avergonzado, el debía sentirse mal.

Me acerqué al mostrado donde una enfermera hablaba por teléfono

- Ed… Edward Cullen

La enfermera me miró detrás de unos gruesos lentes con un horrible y grueso marco negro. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente buscó la información en el ordenador.

- Pieza 503

- Gracias

Los blancos e inmaculados pasillos se me hicieron eternos mientras los recorría para llegar al cuarto de Edward, y cuando no estaba a mas de dos metros empezó a consumirme el miedo. ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando lo viera? ¿Y si el no quería verme? Después de todo yo ya no significaba nada para el. Sentí nauseas y muchas ganas de llorar, quería salir corriendo pero mis piernas no me respondían.

Entonces en un impulso incontrolable solo entré al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás mio. Me quedé parada junto a la puerta un segundo, el cuarto estaba en silencio excepto por el sonido que salía de máquina que media el pulso. Edward estaba acostado en la cama con un par de cables que salían de sus brazos. Su torso estaba cubierto en parte por un gran vendaje sobre su hombro sin contar los pequeños parches que ocultaban sus heridas y rasmillones.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta su lado y me quedé mirándolo. Aun seguía dormido por la anestesia y solo se movía su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración.

Verlo me trajo millones de recuerdos y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, estaba iguala que la ultima vez que lo había visto. Tenía el cabello un poco mas largo y comenzaba a crecerle una barba de un par de días, pero todo lo demás estaba igual, sus anchos hombros, sus fuertes brazos.

Sentí que iba a llorar y me cubrí la boca con una mano antes de empezar a sollozar. Esto no debía estar pasando, el se había ido, el me había abandonado y yo lo había llorado, había sentido que me moría, pero lo había superado y ahora… ahora que ya sentía que podía dejarlo ir, que podía empezar de nuevo, el… el había vuelto.

Me alejé de la cama y empecé a caminar para salir de la pieza cuando sentí un quejido. Me quedé congelada mirando la puerta.

- Mmmm

Mi cabeza me gritaba que corriera que saliera de allí y que me olvidara de esto, pero mi cuerpo no me dejaba.

- ¿Bella?

Su voz caló dentro de mi cuerpo, dentro de mi alma y no me dejó seguir avanzando. Su voz se escuchaba cansada y no era mas que un susurro, pero logró quitarme el aliento tal como lo hacía siempre. Cerré los puños con fuerza y tensé los brazos a mis costados, di un paso en frente decidida a salir del cuarto sin mirarlo.

- Bella, ¿E… eres tu? No… no te vayas

Solté un suspiro y me volteé. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los del de inmediato. Tenía una venda que le cruzaba la frente y varios moretones y rasmillones que marcaban su rostro.

- No te vayas – volvió a decir

_Flashback*_

- _Tienes mucha fiebre Edward – dije tocando su frente_

- _Me siento bien Bella, de verdad_

_Me levanté y fui a buscar el termómetro que tenía en mi caja de remedios_

- _Al menos déjame tomarte la temperatura ¿Si?_

- _¿Que? – dijo con cara de espanto – Olvídalo, aléjate de mí con eso. He visto como le toman la temperatura a los bebes_

_Me quedé mirándolo y negué con la cabeza. Mi novio era un idiota, estaba segura que su madre lo había tirado de cabeza cuando era bebe._

- _Eres un bruto. No eres un bebe. Déjate de tonterías y levanta el brazo para que pueda ver cuanta fiebre tienes_

- _Bien, bien_

_Puse el termómetro y me quedé a su lado mientras esperaba. La semana pasada había llovido con descaro. Mama se había ido a Italia a ver a mi abuela que estaba muy enferma así que Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado en mi casa. Una noche habíamos salido a dar una vuelta por el parque y cuando estábamos a mitad de camino había comenzado a llover otra vez. No nos habíamos alejado más de unas cuadras, pero eso bastó para empaparnos hasta los huesos antes de poder volver a casa. Desde ese día Edward moqueaba y se quejaba de que le dolía la garganta._

- _Tienes 39,7 Edward. Estas enfermo – dije quitando el termómetro_

- _Pero Bella, esperé todo el año para este juego_

- _Edward – lo reprendí_

- _Bella – dijo suplicante_

_Rodé los ojos_

- _Me quedaré contigo y te cuidaré ¿Si? Podemos ver el juego acostados en la cama_

- _¿Podemos? – dijo alzando una ceja_

- _Veré el juego contigo, pero debes quedarte en cama_

_Edward se sonrió y asintió. Me acomodé entre sus brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Así hasta un juego de americano sonaba bien_

_Fin FlashBack*_

Un dolor profundo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Seguí la puntada de dolor y me di cuenta de que tenía las manos empuñadas con tal fuerza que me clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

- Yo… yo tengo que… que irme

- No, por favor – dijo intentando sentarse en la cama

Soltó un gemido de dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho.

- ¡Edward! – dije y fui a su lado

Puse una mano en su espalda y lentamente lo ayudé a volver a recostarse.

- ¡Tienes dos costillas rotas! ¡No hagas eso! – lo reprendí

Se quedó mirándome y se sonrió débilmente

- No lo haré

Se me erizó la piel cuando me di cuenta una de mis manos descansaba sobre su brazo. La retiré con rapidez y me alejé dos pasos de la cama.

- Le… le diré a la enfermera que venga a verte

- Tu eres enfermera

- No aun

- Apuesto a que eres mejor que todas ellas

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no me había ido ya?

- Descansa Edward

Usando toda la fuerza que me quedaba me alejé de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¡Bella! – dijo antes de que saliera

Me detuve y me volteé pero sin mirarlo, primer error.

- Se que no debería ni siquiera pedírtelo pero ¿Puedo verte mañana?

Su petición me dejó tan descolocada que levanté la vista de suelo y lo miré, segundo error.

- Me comportaré, lo prometo – dijo dulcemente

- Está bien – dije antes de que pudiera detenerme, tercer error y catástrofe.

* * *

Hooolii :D

Primero que nada tengo que darles miiil gracias a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar reviews y les pido perdón si no les he respondido, pero es que aun estoy aprendiendo como usar la pagina, y hay algunas cosas que aun no se hacer, pero de verdad muchas gracias por darse un minuto para leer y comentar y les super aseguro que leo todos sus comentarios y tomo en cuenta todas sus recomendanciones

Segundo les diré que en el Capitulo 10 hice una pequeña modificación. Si tengo lectoras de Chile seguramente entendieron fácilmente a que me refería cuando dije que el numero que llamaba a Bella era el 103, si no lo entendieron, les dejé una pequeña explicación de a que me refería.

Y tercero, si les gustó Remember December, he subido también un OS que pueden encontrar en mis historias , este es mi favorito de todo lo que he escrito, asi que espero que también les guste

Besos

Valii


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**_You said you wouldn't let them change your mind_**

**_'Cause when we're together, fire melts the ice_**

**_Our hearts are both on overdrive_**

**_Come with me, let's run tonight_**

**_Don't let these memories get left behind_**

- ¡Bella! – gritó Alice haciéndome dar un sobresalto.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? – dijo imitándome – te estoy hablando hace media hora.

- Lo siento, ayer no dormí bien.

- Me doy cuenta, estas… en otro mundo ¿Ocurrió algo?

- No – mentí.

Alice había sido mi mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de memoria, pero en ese momento no me pareció apropiado decirle que Edward estaba de vuelta en la ciudad.

- Quizás solo estoy nerviosa por mi viaje a Roma –agregué – ya solo quedan 3 días.

- Y deberías estarlo, es decir… Roma – suspiró – no sabes cómo te envidio.

Solté una risita y seguí jugando con el resto de comida que quedaba en mi plato, por más que intentaba al menos fingir que comía, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en Edward. ¿En qué momento había aceptado ir a verlo esta tarde? Estaba más que claro que el aun ejercía algún extraño efecto en mi y eso me asustaba.

El celular de Alice vibró contra la mesa de la cafetería de la Universidad y me hizo poner los pies en la tierra otra vez.

- ¿Jackson? – dije cuando lo tomó.

- Seguramente.

Pero en el mismo segundo en que vio su celular su rostro se descompuso, abrió los ojos como platos y aunque fuera imposible, podría jurar que palideció

- ¿Alice? – dije poniendo una mano en su brazo - ¿Algo mal con Jackson?

- No... no es… Jack.

Me quedé mirándola preocupada.

- ¿Alice? Me asustas, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es… es Rose, ella está de vuelta en la ciudad.

No pude evitar sonreírme.

- Eres una tonta, me asustaste mucho – dije divertida – Es una excelente noticia, no había sabido de Rose desde que se fue y realmente la he extrañado mucho.

- Amm… si… si también yo.

- Podríamos salir las tres antes de que me vaya a Roma, como lo hacíamos antes.

Alice me sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo después de un rato – creo que no podré.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, estos días. Tengo que repetir un examen para una clase y… y… otras cosas.

Empezó a recoger sus libros de la mesa.

- ¿Qué clase? ¿Alice? ¿Qué clase? Podría ayudarte.

- ¿Qué clase? Ahh, bueno ya sabes… esa clase. Debo irme ahora, olvide que debía hacer una cosa en… en un lugar para… amm para esa persona, adiós Bella.

La vi marcharse apresurada. Eso había sido lo más extraño de toda mi vida y cuando tienes un amiga como Alice eso es mucho decir. Me quedé sentada un rato más en la mesa de la cafetería debatiéndome si debía ir o no a ver a Edward. Por la cabeza solo se me cruzaban razones por las que no debía ir, pero mi fuerte nunca había sido hacerle caso a mis pensamientos razonables, así que minutos más tarde ya me encontraba frente al hospital enfrentándome en una nueva lucha personal sobre si cruzaba o no la puerta de entrada.

- Ya deja de ser tan gallina Bella – dije para mí misma – Acaba con esto de una buena vez.

Las brillantes puertas de cristal se deslizaron hacia un lado cuando me acerqué abriéndome el paso para que entrara. Subí directamente al piso donde sabía tenían a Edward, pero antes de golpear la puerta para entrar me detuve.

¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿De verdad iba a entrar al cuarto y a hablar con el como si nada hubiera ocurrido nunca? Apreté el pomo de la puerta y lo giré abriéndola. Sí, si iba a hacerlo.

El cuarto estaba más iluminado que la última vez que lo había visitado, las cortinas estaba corridas dejando entrar la luz de afuera y una enfermera atendía a Edward.

- Permiso – dije tímidamente.

- ¡Bella! ¡Ouch! – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

Aun tenía el rostro lleno de heridas y vendajes, pero a simple vista se podía ver que estaba mucho mejor,

- Me alegra que vinieras – dijo con una sonrisa,

- Si – dije restándole importancia.

Me senté en una silla apartada de la cama mientras veía como la enfermera terminaba de cambiar sus vendajes y revisar sus puntos.

- Vendré con su almuerzo pronto – dijo la enfermera y salió con la bandeja plateada de la arsenalería.

Cuando cerró la puerta un silencio sepulcral inundó el cuarto. Comencé a frotar mis manos una contra otra intentando mantenerme tranquila.

- Te cortaste el cabello – dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, solo un poco.

- Te queda bien.

- Mmm… gracias.

¿A dónde quería llegar con esto? ¿De verdad él iba a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?

- ¿Esos tenis son nuevos?

Le sostuve la mirada un momento tratando de entender que pretendía.

- No, no tanto, pero no los tenía hace 6 meses.

Por la expresión de su rostro pude ver que el que hiciera alusión al tiempo que pasamos juntos le había dolido, pero era justamente eso lo que quería. Que él dejara de esquivar el tema y me diera la explicación que merecía.

- Bella, yo… - guardó silencio un momento – no sé que decirte.

Me paré de golpe de la silla y caminé pisando fuerte al lado de la camilla.

- Entonces no sé que estoy haciendo aquí – dije apretando los puños.

Sentí ganas de llorar y de gritarle, el había desaparecido de un día para otro y ahora que por fin volvía, él… él no sabía que decirme.

- No, no te vayas – dijo tomando mi mano.

- ¡Entonces habla, maldita sea! Te esperé Edward, te esperé todo este tiempo – sentí los ojos empezar a picarme – estuve muerta solo porque no encontraba una razón para seguir haciendo mi vida sin ti y lo único que puedes decirme es "no sé qué decirte". Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras yo sentía que me zumbaban los oídos de la pura rabia.

- Yo… yo solo creo que… que me confundí. Emmett y Jasper estaban todo el día sobre mi hablando de que tu y yo debíamos romper y… y eso me… me afecto la cabeza.

Me quedé mirándolo, ¿Estaba tratando de tomarme el pelo? ¿De jugar conmigo? ¿O era yo que no podría aceptar ninguna explicación como suficiente?

- Me voy.

- ¡No, espera! ¡Por favor Bella!

- Edward, no vas a decirme nada y esto no es justo – dije con voz rota – No es justo. Yo te amaba Edward, deje todo por ti Edward, por nosotros y de un día para otro tu ya no estabas. Me rompiste el corazón, estaba muerta por ti y ahora ¿Lo mejor que puedes inventar es que es todo culpa de Emmett y Jasper? Por favor no me trates como si fuera una estúpida.

Me alejé unos pasos de la camilla y ya no pude contener las lágrimas, frutada me pasé los dedos por el cabello y me volteé a mirarlo otra vez.

- Decías que… que… cuando estábamos juntos el fuego derretía el hielo, que… que ellos no… no te harían cambiar de… de opinión. Dijiste que esto era para siempre.

- Bella…

- ¡Para siempre! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No quería hacerte daño! – gritó.

No me había dado cuenta, pero todo este tiempo no había levantado la cabeza y verlo hacerlo de golpe me mostro una dolorosa expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que hiciste?

- Bella yo aún te amo.

Sus palabras fueron como un puñal directo en el estomago, eran la que estuve esperando escuchar todo este tiempo, pero por alguna razón ya no tenían ningún sentido. Me sequé las lágrimas con los dedos y sorbí por la nariz antes de volver a mirarlo.

- Todo este tiempo solo quise preguntarte una cosa Edward. ¿Por qué?

- Por favor no me preguntes eso Bella, por favor no me hagas decírtelo.

- ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer maldita sea! ¡Dilo!

- No, no puedo. No puedo hacerte eso.

- ¡Dilo!¡Pudiste marcharte y dejarme con el corazón roto! ¡Pudiste olvidarme todo este tiempo!

- ¡Nunca te olvide! Nunca podría olvidarte.

- ¡Entonces dime de una buena vez que es lo pasó Edward! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo ahora!

- ¡Iba a ser padre Bella!

Me quedé de una pieza, pero nada pudo prepararme para lo que dijo a continuación.

- De Rosalie.

* * *

No tengo cara para pasarme por aquí después de que las tuve super botadas ): Pero de verdad fue una etapa de cero inspiración y total bloqueo mental, no saben como me costó escribir este capitulo, pero amaba ver las notificaciones en mi cel de que tenía una nueva lectora o un nuevo review. Mil mil gracias y juro no volver a dejarlas tiradas.

Les dejaré mi cuenta de twiter para que me sigan y me cuenten si les gustó o no el cap... valii_mellark

Besos

Valii :)


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**_Just prove that there is nothing left to try_**

**_'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny_**

**_You kissed me with those open eyes_**

**_It says so much, it's no surprise to you_**

**_But I've got something left inside_**

_*Flashback_

- _¡Está loca maldita sea! – gritó Edward entrando al departamento - ¡Es una puta bruja!_

- _Edward, intenta calmarte – dije entrando detrás de el._

- _¿Qué me calme? Esa puta rubia rayó mi auto Bella._

_Solté un suspiro, habíamos pasado una tarde increíble en el cine y luego cenando juntos. Edward había estado tan ocupado con su examen de grado y yo con mis solemnes que no habíamos tenido nada de tiempo para estar juntos._

_Esa tarde prometía convertirse en perfecta, pero cuando salíamos del estacionamiento un convertible rojo le había dado un horrible rayón al Volvo de mi novio. Edward se puso rojo de furia, pero solo empezó a echar espuma por la boca cuando se dio cuenta que quien conducía el convertible era Rosalie_

- _Y lo hizo a propósito – agregó Edward mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado manoteando y alzando los brazos – Arreglar eso me costara al menos unos 500 dólares o quizás mas._

- _Te ayudaré con la mitad._

- _Bella no estás viendo el punto, tu amiga es un puta lunática._

_Se dejó caer en el sofá y yo fui a su lado._

- _Sé que ella no te agrada, pero vamos cariño, el día ha sido maravilloso, no lo arruinemos ahora._

- _Rayó mi auto._

_Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y tomé su rostro_

- _Vamos a la cama y veamos una película o algo, pero no te pongas así - Edward suspiró y asintió resignado._

- _Solo te diré que Rosalie está loca, loca de verdad. Es una bruja loca y enferma._

_Me reí divertida y tomé su mano arrastrándolo a la pieza._

_*Fin Flashback_

El sonido de la bocina de un auto me hizo detenerme un segundo antes de que este me arrollara. Caminé hacia atrás hasta que golpeé con una muralla. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no me dejaban ver nada. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni cuánto tiempo me había tomado. Las palabras de Edward seguían retumbando como millones de agujas clavándose en mi cabeza.

Rosalie. De todas las personas del mundo él había elegido a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana y… y ahora ella esperaba un hijo de él.

Me abracé a mi misma y me dejé caer al suelo mientras lloraba, me llevé las rodillas al pecho y me hice un ovillo. Sentía que el alma se me desgarraba por dentro ¿Cuánto podía resistir un corazón antes de se rompiera en tantos pedazos que no pudiera volver a componerse?

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero cuando llegue a casa ya estaba oscuro. Subí a mi cuarto sin mirar a nadie y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me tendí en la cama y me quedé mirando el vacio. En ese momento todo me calzó. Que Edward y Rosalie desaparecieran casi al mismo tiempo, los nervios de Alice esta noche. Ella lo sabía.

Sentí nauseas y volví a explotar en lagrimas. Alice y Rose, mis amigas, mis mejores amigas. Ambas me habían traicionado. Sentí la puerta abrirse, pero no me volteé.

- ¿Bella? – dijo mama - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, mama. Solo tuve un día muy largo – mentí.

Sentí la cama cambiar de peso cuando mama se sentó a mi lado

- Te ves cansada

Daba gracias por que la oscuridad de mi pieza no dejara que mi mama viera que estaba más que cansada, estaba destruida.

- Alice te estuvo llamando toda la tarde. ¿Por qué no sales con ella un rato? Eso podría relajarte.

Alice era la última persona a la que quería ver. Ella lo sabía, era todo lo que podía pensar. Ella sabía que Edward me había engañado, que había dejado embarazada a Rose y que luego se había marchado con ella. Y me lo había ocultado todo este tiempo.

- Creo que prefiero quedarme en casa mama.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si.

- Bien, estaré en la cocina si me necesitas.

Mama besó mi frente y salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta. Me acurruqué más en la cama mientras las lagrimas volvían a mojar mis mejillas, por más que intentaba no llorar todo me recordaba lo mal que me sentía.

Me estiré y de mi velador tomé mi celular para llamar a Jake. No quería estar sola, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones. No pasó mucho rato cuando alguien volvió a entrar a mi cuarto.

- ¿Bella?

Apenas sentí que Jacob me llamaba salté de la cama y me colgué de su cuello. Aunque ya había llorado toda la tarde exploté en lágrimas como si la vida se me fuera en eso. Jake no dijo nada solo me abrazó y me condujo hasta la cama. Me dejó llorar hasta que ya no tuve más lagrimas y entonces escuchó todo lo que tenía para decir

- De verdad no puedo creerlo. ¿Estás segura Bella? Quizás Edward solo te inventó una excusa – dijo cuando termine de contarle.

- No lo creo, todo encaja demasiado bien Jake. Si hubieras visto como estaba Alice esta tarde, cuando vio el mensaje de Rose se puso blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Deben tener una buena explicación Bella.

- No lo sé – dije abrazándome a él – siento como si me hubieran mentido.

- Podemos retrasar el viaje a Roma si quieres.

- No, en este momento lo que más quiero es irme.

Jake se acomodó en la cama y quedó mirándome.

- No te vayas sin arreglar las cosas al menos con Alice. Ya podrás pensar si quieres hablar con Rose o si te interesa arreglarlas con Edward, pero al menos habla con Alice. Ella es tu mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeños.

Solté un suspiro.

- Está bien, lo haré. Hablaré con ella mañana ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

- Solo si a tu madre no le molesta.

Bajé solo para avisarle a mama que Jake se quedaría a dormir esta noche y como era de esperar casi quiso hacerle la cama. Esperamos que mama se durmiera para que Jacob se metiera a la cama conmigo. Dudaba que pudiera dormir si el no estaba a mi lado.

El sonido mi celular me despertó al otro día, al principio pensé en ignorarlo, pero finalmente el insistente sonido me hizo tomarlo.

_"Alice Llamando"_

Solté un suspiro, con todo había olvidado completamente que hoy iba a desayunar con Alice.

- ¿Aló? – contesté.

- Bella, te estado esperando media hora ¿Dónde estás?

Alice no sabía que había visto a Edward, mucho menos que el ya me lo había dicho todo y en ese momento decidí que no se lo diría por teléfono.

- ¿Bella?

- Lo siento, me quedé dormida Alice, estaré allá en una media hora. Ordena tu desayuno no tardaré.

- ¿Está todo bien, Bella?

- Si – dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

- Bien, supongo que ordenaré entonces. Date prisa.

- Lo haré. Adiós.

Corté el teléfono y solo entonces me di cuenta de que Jake me miraba.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – dijo.

- Ni si quiera sé si voy a ir.

- Deberías ir – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus dedos recorrieron mi mejilla. Una sensación que creía muerta y olvidada en algún lugar escondido de mi corazón. Cerré los ojos y soltado un suspiro asentí.

- Alice debe tener una buena explicación – agregó.

- Eso espero, de verdad no logro entenderlo Jake. Es… es como si en cada segundo esperara que mi teléfono sonara y fueran ellos diciéndome que solo fue una broma.

Jake me rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho… oh… otra vez esa sensación. ¿Acaso era que me sentía… segura? O ¿Querida?

- Ya tendrás tiempo para olvidarte de todo esto en Italia.

Había olvidado Italia completamente. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar con tanta información. Ya no sabía quiénes eran mis amigos, ni si quería ir a Italia, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía.

- Me siento hecha un nudo – dije abrazándome a su cintura.

- Quizás lo mejor es que comiences a solucionar las cosas de apoco Bella. ¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa en este momento?

Me tomé un momento para pensar. No había podido dejar de pensar en Edward y el hijo que tendría con Rosalie. Había sacado cálculos en mi mente y no había forma de que hubiera nacido ya, pero Alice también me preocupaba. Ella había sido mi amiga desde que tenía uso de memoria, era quien me defendía en la escuela y la que siempre estaba conmigo. Y estos nuevos sentimientos que no entendía, no había sentido algo así desde… creo que nunca había sentido algo así, pero definitivamente eso podía esperar, igual que Edward y su hijo podían esperar.

- Alice – dije después de un rato.

- Bien, pues ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Me acomodé para mirarlo y él me dedicó una bella sonrisa que no pude evitar responder.

- Estoy seguro de que todo se solucionará Bella, solo debes hablar con ellos.

- Gracias.

Jake besó mi frente dulcemente y luego de unos minutos ambos estábamos en su auto de camino a ver a Alice.

- Te esperaré en el auto ¿Si? – dijo cuando llegamos – tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Asentí y me bajé del auto. Mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que realmente no sabía no sabía que iba a decirle y realmente no sabía que esperaba que ella me dijera. Cuando entré a la tienda Alice estaba sentada dándome la espalda. Podía reconocer sus mechones parados y su oscuro cabello en cualquier parte.

Me detuve unos metros antes de toparme con ella y respiré hondo. Tenía que hacerlo y mientras antes lo hiciera mejor sería.

- Lo siento mucho – dije sentándome en la silla que estaba frente a ella – mi despertador no sonó y… lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí.

- Está bien, me compensaras con el Gucci que me traerás de Italia.

Me sonreí y levanté la vista para mirarla. Se vía tal y como siempre. Su cabello perfectamente desordenado, su maquillaje aplicado a la perfección…

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Alice? – dije antes de que pudiera controlar las palabras.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero luché contra las lágrimas que querían salir.

- ¿Hice que Bella?

- Edward esta de vuelta. Tuvo un accidente la otra noche y… y por algún giro del destino yo estaba allí para atenderlo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Alice?

Su rostro palideció y eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta de ella ya sabía de que estaba hablándole.

- Bella… - dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Eras mi mejor amiga Alice, como mi hermana ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Solo queríamos protegerte Bella.

Me miró con ojos suplicantes, pero eso no logro conmoverme.

- Durante meses me viste llorar por Edward, Alice. Me viste dejar todo de lado por llorarlo a él cuándo sabias que debía olvidarlo. Que… que él había embarazado a mi amiga.

No pude soportarlo más y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

- ¿Por qué Alice?

- No lo sé – dijo con un susurro.

- Deberás hacerlo mejor que eso – dije apretando los dientes.

- No lo sé Bella – alzó el rostro para mirarme – Rosalie llegó llorando esa noche a mi casa y… y… yo no… no supe que hacer. No sabíamos qué hacer con el bebe, ni contigo, ni con Edward. Entonces decidimos que debíamos decírselo a Edward, y… y él dijo que… que debía terminar contigo, que debían irse a Irlanda. Que tu nunca podías enterarte, porque… porque no podrías soportarlo.

Lloré en silencio mientras la escuchaba.

- Y… y luego de que se fueras y de verte como estabas supe que tenía razón. Que no podía decírtelo porque eso te destruiría.

Alice extendió su mano para tomar la mía pero la alejé de inmediato.

- Todo lo que hicimos fue para protegerte Bella y sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero…

- ¿No lo entiendo ahora Alice? ¿Qué te hace pensar que en algún momento podré entenderlo?

- ¡Lo hicimos por ti Bella!

- No dejas de repetir eso, pero… Ya debo irme Alice – dije poniéndome de pie – Adiós Alice.

Cuando pasé a su lado Alice tomó mi brazo deteniéndome.

- Será mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo – dije antes de que ella pudiera decir nada – hasta que… logre entenderlo.

Me zafé de su agarre y caminé de vuelta al auto. Cuando aun me faltaban un par de metros para llegar, sentí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y luego de unos segundos unos grandes brazos me rodearon y me condujeron hasta dentro del auto mientras yo no dejaba de llorar.

* * *

Mis niñas les dejo un nuevo capitulo, perdón la demora pero vengo recién llegando de Mendoza (Si tengo lectoras de allá... Ame el lugar 3 ) y no tuve tiempo de subir el capitulo antes de irme, pero ya se los dejo.

Ya no quedan muchos capitulos de esta historia asi que... Cuantos tributos tengo por aquí? Les gustaría un fic de Finnick y Annie? En sus RW me cuentan

Como siempre gracias por leerme y gracias a mi beta favorita que le da el si a mis caps antes de subirlos... Mi Nikki bella :)

Besos

Valii


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

El camino de vuelta a casa fue en completo silencio. Yo no dije nada y Jake no pregunto nada, pero apenas llegue a casa no pude evitarme echarme a los brazos de mamá y explotar en llanto.

- Está bien cariño, está bien. Llora cuanto quieras – dijo mamá luego de contarle todo.

- Es… que no se qué… hice mal…. Mamá – dije entre lágrimas – no… no es justo.

- No mi pequeña, no lo es.

- Él…él va a ser padre y… yo estoy aquí… sola… sola llorando.

Me sentía tan mal que tenia nauseas y comenzaba a dolerme el cuerpo. No sé cuanto tiempo llore, pero cuando logré calmarme mamá me cubrió con una manta y me trajo un vaso de agua mientras se iba a hablar con Jake.

- Jake tuvo que irse – dijo volviendo a la sala – pero dijo que te llamaría más tarde.

- Está bien.

Mama se sentó frente a mí y me miró un momento.

- Así que… Rose y Edward.

- No olvides a Alice.

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarme

- ¿Qué debo hacer mamá?

- Creo que eso no puedo decírtelo yo.

- Después de todo, tenias razón mama. Todos estos años advirtiéndome de Edward y… y yo no quise escucharte.

Mama guardó silencio un momento.

- ¿Te conté alguna vez que cuando yo y tu padre nos casamos fue en secreto?

- ¿Qué? … No – dije sorprendida.

- Tu abuelo odiaba a Charlie, decía que del peor de los males, había elegido al mismo diablo.

Solté una pequeña risita, ya podía imaginarme la escena.

- Y cuando Charlie se fue, fue también el primero en pedirme perdón. Y creo que es el momento en el que también yo lo haga, Bella.

Abrí los ojos como platos, pero no dije nada. Mama tenía los ojos brillantes y en su voz podía notar que iba a llorar, así que no me pareció buena idea interrumpirla.

- Cuando tu padre nos dejó, tu abuelo llegó a mi lado y me dijo que siempre cargaría con la culpa de no haberme apoyado en el momento en el que él me necesitaba y en ese momento yo me jure que nunca te dejaría sola nunca, pero lo hice Bella. Hice lo mismo que mi padre hizo conmigo y ahora también debo cargar con parte de la culpa.

- Esto nunca podría ser culpa tuya mama. Tenias tus razones.

- No las tenía Bella. Puse sobre Edward mis miedos, cuando no debí hacerlo y lo que más me duele es que te dejé sola.

No entendía porque mama se culpaba, pero aun se veía como si fuera a romperse así que la dejé seguir hablando.

- Sabía que los amigos de Edward no te querían y sabía que Rose y Alice no lo querían a él y en vez de haber estado para ti, te di la espalda y no sabes cómo lo siento.

- No habrías podido evitar nada mama.

- Quizás no Bella, pero al menos ahora no me sentiría como una cómplice en esto. Solo tenias 18 años cuando empezaste a salir con Edward, eras un niña y él tu primer novio, puedo imaginarme lo asustada que estabas y yo te deje entrar a la boca del lobo sola.

_*Flasback_

- _Puedes hacerlo – dije mirándome a espejo- No es nada Bella, solo una estúpida fiesta, una estúpida fiesta de facultad._

_Había pasado las tres últimas horas de ese día maquillándome y eligiendo que polera quedaba mejor con estos jeans ¿O mejor una falda? Fuera como fuera ya no eran horas de cambiarme de ropa. Edward había estado hablando de esta fiesta por semanas y se veía a kilómetros lo entusiasmado que estaba. Si solo hubiera tenido a Alice o a Rose aquí para ayudarme a elegir que ponerme._

_Alguien tocando la puerta de mi cuarto me sacó de mis pensamientos_

- _Edward ya está aquí Bella – dijo mamá entrando – baja pronto, yo no voy a abrirle la puerta._

_Suspiré_

- _Si mamá._

_Me miré una última vez al espejo y tomé mi cartera para salir._

- _Hey – dije subiéndome al auto y besando a mi novio_

- _¡Hey! – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo – ¿Olvidaste donde iríamos hoy?_

- _No, has hablado de tu fiesta toda la semana ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_

- _Oh, está bien, de todas formas ya no importa, ya no hay tiempo – dijo arrancando el auto._

- _¿Tiempo para qué?_

- _No importa Bella._

_Algo no iba bien y Edward no quería decírmelo, pero de hecho no tuvo que hacerlo. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta yo misma pude darme cuenta de cuál era el problema, mis jeans y mis zapatillas no quedaban nada bien entre los cortos vestidos y los zapatos de tacón que usaban las compañeras de Edward._

- _¡Edward! – dijo Emmett pasando entre algunas personas para llegar a donde estábamos – Oh y viniste con la niñita._

- _Hola Emmett – dije soltando un suspiro._

- _Al menos podrías haberla vestido bien – dijo Jasper apareciendo detrás de él._

- _Se ve como un niño. Al menos si le sacaste las manchas de césped de las rodillas._

_Emmett y Jasper se rieron y chocaron las manos burlones. Edward se sonrió y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, pero no dijo nada y eso me dolió._

_Después de varias horas, la fiesta se hizo insoportable, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan fuera de lugar como ahora y de verdad quería irme. Edward hablaba con sus compañeros y yo solo me veía como un adorno que él solo cotizaba cuando recordaba que estaba a su lado._

- _Estás roja Bella – dijo mirándome._

- _Hace calor aquí._

- _Te traeré algo para que bebas ¿Si?_

_Antes de que pudiera responder Edward desapareció y aprecio con un vaso que me extendió._

- _Ten._

- _Gracias._

_Iba a beber de el cuando alguien me empujó por la espalda haciendo que me mojara completa. Emmett, Jasper y otros amigos de Edward explotaron en risas y yo habría podido soportar eso, pero algo nunca podría borrar de mi mente era el rostro divertido con el que me miraba Edward._

- _Bella – dijo divertido._

- _Debiste ponerle un babero Edward – dijo Tanya._

- _Que desconsiderado eres Edward, los niños duermen a esta hora._

_Sentí ganas de llorar, ellos se había divertido a costa mía toda la noche y Edward no había hecho nada, hasta me había parecido que el también disfrutaba el espectáculo._

- _Quiero irme – dije con voz rota._

- _¿Qué? ¿Por esto? No seas ridícula Bella._

- _Quédate – dije pasándole el vaso – yo me voy._

_Salí de allí entre empujones y apretones, y caminé sola a casa. Cuando llegué las luces estaban apagadas así que pasé directo a mi cuarto y solo cuando estuve segura de que nadie me vería comencé a llorar abrazada a mi almohada._

_*Fin Flashback_

- Mamá – dije mordiéndome el labio – yo…

- No debes decir nada Bella. Solo quiero que sepas que nunca te haría daño y… y que se que me equivoque, pero nunca lo haría apropósito.

Me levanté y fui a abrazar a mamá

- Lo sé mamá, lo sé. Esto no es tu culpa.

Nos quedamos abrazadas un buen rato, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había hecho falta mamá estos años, pero no culpaba de nada. La partida de papa había sido algo que nos había destrozado a ambas y ella solo quería lo mejor para mí.

- No sé que hacer ahora mamá – dije luego de un rato.

- Eso no puedo decírtelo Bella, sé que aun quieres a Edward, pero también puedo ver que disfrutas estar con Jacob. Si quieres volver con Edward intentaré aceptarlo y si quieres irte a Italia con Jake, estaré feliz por ti, pero es algo que debes decidir tu sola mi vida.

Mamá me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y se quedó conmigo hasta que me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté al otro día ya había tomado una decisión, solo quedaba un día para nuestro viaje a Italia… y yo pensaba irme con Jacob.

Desde mi pieza podía sentir el delicioso olor de los panqueques de mamá y eso me hizo levantarme y bajar a desayunar.

- Buenos días – dije entrando a la cocina.

- Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien – dije sentándome en la mesa – el olor de tus panqueques me despertó.

Mama se rió, dejo un plato frente a mí y se sentó mirándome.

- Si iré – dije finalmente – no puedo pensar estando aquí mamá. Todo me recuerda a Edward y sé que Alice no va a darme mi tiempo. De hecho me extraña que no haya venido ya. Necesito tiempo para mi, para pensar, no lo sé… quizás solo necesito alejarme de aquí.

- Suena como que tienes un plan.

- Lo tengo y parte por irme con Jake a Italia.

La vi sonreírse y estiró su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

- Sé que encontraras la salida a esto Bella y esta vez si estaré contigo si me necesitas.

- Gracias mamá.

Desayunamos juntas, como hace años no lo hacíamos y mientras lavábamos los platos tocaron a la puerta.

- Mira quien está aquí – dijo mama entrando con Jake.

- Hey.

- ¡Hey linda!, siento haberme marchado ayer, pero creí que…

- Está bien – dije antes de que siguiera deshaciéndose en explicaciones - ¿Podemos hablar?

Jacob palideció.

- Cla… claro

- Los dejaré solos – dijo mamá – si necesitan algo solo deben llamarme.

Tomé a Jake de la mano y lo llevé hasta la sala. Nos sentamos en el sofá y me quedé mirándolo un momento.

- Bella no es…

- Iré contigo a Italia – dije.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Si. Llevamos planeando esto por meses y… y creo que podría ser justo lo que necesito.

Llevó su mano a mi cabello y lo puso con delicadeza detrás de mi oreja.

- Me alegra escucharlo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

Una corriente me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me tocó. No supe porque sentí la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, como si lo que iba a ocurrir ahora se tratara del más perfecto secreto entre Jake y yo.

Su aliento cosquilleo sobre mis labios y casi pude sentir el calor que emanaban cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Ambos dimos un salto y yo tomé mi celular de la mesa de inmediato

_"Alice Llamando"_

Suspiré, ya había tardado.

- ¿Vas a contestar? – dijo Jake.

- No.

Volví a poner el celular en la mesa luego de rechazar la llamada. No era el momento, no sabía que decirle y para ser honestos, no sabía si quería escucharla.

- ¿Por qué no me ayudas a comenzar a ordenar mi maleta? Ni siquiera sé que debo llevar ¿Hace calor allá?

- No – dijo riéndose – hace frio.

- Necesito más ayuda de la creí, vamos.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo jaloneé escaleras arriba para que me ayudara. Pasamos toda la tarde ordenando las maletas que llevaría y empacando lo importante.

- Creo que esto hace más de 23 kilos – dije divertida.

- Lo sé, pero ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo antes seguir?

- Si, sería genial.

Habíamos acordado que como el vuelo era temprano dormiría esa noche en su departamento por lo que luego de despedirnos de mamá pusimos la maleta en su auto y nos fuimos.

- No es una suite en el Hilton – dijo Jake abriendo la puerta de su departamento – pero está cerca de la facultad así que me sirve.

Había esperado un lugar desordenado y lleno de juego de video, pero en vez de eso me encontré con un bello y sencillo departamento, pero por sobre todo ordenado.

- Muy lindo – dije entrando.

- Ven te mostraré donde dormirás.

Cargó mi maleta por el pasillo hasta un amplio cuarto con una cama matrimonial.

- Tomarás mi cuarto y yo duermo el sofá – dijo dejando la maleta en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? No, olvídalo. No dejaré que duermas en un sofá.

- No es problema Bells. Además esta es la única cama y no dejaré que tu pases mala noche.

Caminé dos pasos acercándome a él y puse mis manos sobre su pecho mientras sentía las suyas rodearme la cintura.

- Yo ammm… - dije mirándolo tímidamente – había… había pensado que… amm podíamos… dormir… juntos

Jacob me miró un momento. No supe descifrar que decía su mirada, pero definitivamente no era horror y eso era muy bueno.

- ¿Estás segura Bella? Nunca hemos dormido en la misma cama estando los dos solos.

- Confío en ti – dije deslizando mis manos por sus hombros hasta la parte trasera de su cuello.

Su rostro se acercó al mío suavemente y esta vez por fin me besó. Fue un beso pequeño y delicado, pero que encendió mi alma con un fuego fuerte y delicioso. Jacob se separó de mi justo en el momento en que mi cuerpo empezaba a reclamar por aire.

- Iré a preparar la cena – dijo con sus manos aun aferradas a mi cintura.

Las palabras no salieron de mi boca así que solo asentí y lo vi salir del cuarto. Me senté en la cama y me tomé un par de minuto para pensar en lo que había pasado. Jake me había besado, yo lo había dejado besarme, le había devuelto el beso y por sobre todo… me había gustado.

Me llevé los dedos a los labios y me sonreí mientras aun los sentía tibios e hinchados por el beso.

Me quedé quitando algunas cosas de mi maleta para hacerla más liviana cuando un aroma delicioso empezó a llamarme desde la cocina.

- Mmm – dije apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Jake se volteó con una pechera amarrada a la cintura y una cuchara de madera en la mano.

- ¿Qué cocinas?

- Bueno – dijo secándose las manos – ya que nos vamos a Italia mañana, pensé que te gustaría comer lasaña.

- Me encanta la lasaña.

Lo ayudé a poner la mesa y justo cuando estábamos por sentarnos a comer, tocaron la puerta y Jacob fue a abrir.

- Creo que es para ti – dijo volviendo al comedor seguido de la última persona que esperé ver en el mundo.

- ¿Emmett? – dije sin poder creérmelo.

* * *

Sorpresa! :D Me bajo la inspiración asi que les tengo una nueva actu ya! :D  
¿Les cuento? Este es el penultimo capitulo de este fic :O  
Queda poquito, poquito, asi que mil gracias a mis nuevas followers y a las que me marcan como favorito y a las bellas que me dejan sus RW y las que me mandan MP :D

Alguien me preguntó en RW ¿Que edad tenia Bella en el capitulo anterior? Creo haberle respondido, pero como a veces me pilla la tecnologia no se si lo hice bien xD... Asi que les diré que en este momento Bella tiene 20 años :)

Espero que les guste el capitulo y como siempre gracias a mi beta favorita NikkiMellark  
Un beso

Valii


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_**

**_Please remember, remember December_**

**_We were so in love back then_**

**_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_**

**_Remember, remember December_**

**_Please remember, don't surrender_**

_*Flashback_

_Había tenido las peores fiestas de todas. Habíamos pasado la navidad con mamá y ahora celebrábamos año nuevo con los amigos de Edward. _

_Nunca había entendido porque demonios no les agradaba, pero ya había dejado de intentarlo y solo me resignaba a que nunca encajaría en su grupo._

_Había tomado un vaso de ponche de la mesa y estaba en la terraza mientras todos estaban adentro esperando las 12._

- _¿No lo estás pasando bien Bella? – dijo Emmett saliendo a la terraza._

- _No es algo que te importe. ¿No?_

- _No realmente, solo lo decía por preguntar._

- _¿Qué problema tienen conmigo Emmett? – dije por fin – Nunca les he hecho nada, nunca le he dicho a Edward algo malo de ustedes. ¿Por qué no dejan de hacerme la vida imposible?_

_Emmett se rió._

- _Eres una niña, Bella. ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿17? ¿18?_

- _Tengo 19, de todas maneras ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

- _Edward se graduará este año de leyes, necesita una mujer a su lado, no una niña. Ni siquiera tienes la mayoría de edad para que ambos se vayan a Irlanda con sus padres. Además, admítelo, solo te interesa el dinero de Edward._

_Eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Era verdad que Edward era de las familias más adineradas de Irlanda y que con él vivía con lujos que nunca podría haber imaginado, pero si no los tuviera de todas formas lo amaría._

- _Eso no es verdad, Emmett._

- _Lo es Bella. Solo mírate. Tu collar es de cristales Swarovski. Tu abrigo Dolce, tu blusa Gucci. ¿Es un diamante lo que llevas en ese reloj? ¿Quién ha pagado por todo esto?_

_No respondí_

- _Nunca serás como nosotros, Bella. No eres de nuestro mundo._

- _5…4…3…2…1 – se escucho desde adentro de la casa._

- _Feliz año nuevo Bella – dijo con voz ronca y volvió por donde mismo había venido._

_*Fin flashback*_

Lo que pasó a continuación fue todo en cámara rápida. Jacob se excusó diciendo que había olvidado comprar algo para la cena, pero que volvería de inmediato, pero era claro que quería darme un momento con Emmett. ¿Pero qué carajos hacia Emmett aquí?

Después de que Jacob salió nos vimos sentados en la sala mirándonos las caras sin que ninguno dijera nada.

- Yo… yo aamm… me… me enteré de que ya te… te enteraste de todo – dijo después de varios minutos.

- ¿También lo sabías?

No me sorprendía para nada, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

- ¡Vaya! Era la única estúpida que no pudo verlo.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta.

- No… no creo ser la persona indicada con la que debas hablar eso. Yo… amm si lo sabía, lo supe desde el primer momento.

- Pero no estás aquí para hablar de eso, ¿Verdad?

- Eres más lista de lo que pensé – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – vengo a… a hablarte de Edward.

- ¿Cómo no lo adiviné? – dije con sarcasmo.

- Bella, sé que no soy de tus personas favoritas…

- No estás ni cerca de serlo – dije interrumpiéndolo – así que por favor ve al grano

Emmett asintió.

- Edward salió esta mañana de la clínica y… y está muy mal.

Sentí una presión en el pecho, pero intenté ignorarla.

- Supongo que debió encontrar un mejor hospital, uno que no le dieran el alta hasta que estuviera bien.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. El… el te extraña mucho.

- ¿Por qué no está aquí diciéndomelo? ¿Ahora eres su mensajero?

- Vamos, Bella. ¿Lo habrías recibido? ¿Aquí? ¿Con tu novio?

Casi me atraganté con la saliva. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado que Jake era mi novio?, pero de todas maneras tenía algo de razón.

- Bien, tienes un punto – dije cruzándome de brazos – Yo lo extrañe durante meses Emmett y a él no le importó. ¿Por qué debería importarme?

Emmett suspiró, como si lo que iba a decir fuera lo más difícil y doloroso que nunca hubiera tenido que decirle a nadie.

- El aún te ama – dijo por fin.

No supe si largarme a llorar o a reír descontroladamente.

- Yo… yo sé que no nos llevamos bien, Bella – agregó – y.. y no sabes lo duro que es para mí estar aquí hablándote, pero no lo haría si no viera que Edward esta realmente mal.

Otra vez esa presión en el pecho ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ignorarlo?

- El no quiere hacer nada si tu no estás a su lado. Es… es horrible verlo así. No quiere salir, no quiere, levantarse. Sabes que eres de las pocas personas que tiene aquí, Bella y… y con Jasper ya no sabemos qué hacer.

Durante todos estos años había acumulado un grosero y largo rosario que me había prometido gritarle a Emmett a penas lo tuviera frente a mí, pero este momento, justo cuando tenía la oportunidad más perfecta, no pude hacerlo. Nunca lo había visto así, él… él estaba realmente preocupado, así que solo pude seguir escuchando.

- Con Jasper nos equivocamos, Bella y no puedo decirte que serás mi mejor amiga, pero…

Los segundos que estuvo en silencio me parecieron una eternidad hasta que finalmente habló

- … lo de ustedes quizás si era amor.

El aire huyó de mis pulmones y por un momento no pude decir ni una sola palabra. Eso era lo último que esperaba que Emmett me dijera.

- Él embarazó a mi mejor amiga Emmett, me dejó sola, sin siquiera darme una buena explicación. Sentí que m moría sin él, ahora él vuelve y… y cree que yo correré a sus brazos y que todo será como antes – dije con la voz rota – Debes darme una buena razón para que ahora me importe lo que le pase a Edward.

- Porque te importa Bella – dijo sin siquiera titubear – Te tiembla la voz cada vez que hablas de Edward y aprietas los dientes cuando oyes que está mal.

Tragué en seco y me mordí el interior de las mejillas hasta que sentí el sabor metÁlico de la sangre.

- Sé que te hizo mucho daño, pero al menos deja que Él te explique qué ha ocurrido.

Iba a explotar en lágrimas en cualquier momento y no podía hacerlo frente a Emmett.

- Te equivocas – dije con toda la firmeza que encontré dentro mío – Él ya no me importa. Mañana me voy a Italia con Jacob, Edward fue un capitulo de mi vida que pretendo cerrar ahora.

Emmett inspiró y se levantó del sofá apoyándose en las rodillas.

- Entonces he perdido mi tiempo al venir aquí.

Me dedicó una sonrisa solo curvando las comisuras de los labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Me quedé de pie en la sala mirándolo. Abrió la puerta y cuando estaba con medio cuerpo afuera se volteó a mirarme.

- Espero que no te des cuenta tarde del error que cometes, Bella. Un clavo no saca otro clavo, no esperes para aprenderlo de la peor manera porque entonces te verás completamente sola.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y me dejó ahí… sola, con una mochila de sentimientos que creía haberme quitado de encima hace mucho tiempo, con una sensación de que me habían arrancado el corazón del pecho y que lo habían pisoteado en el suelo.

- ¿Bella? – dijo Jacob entrando al departamento - ¿Bella, estás bien?

- Yo…

- Oh, no, Bella

Sentí que dejó las llaves y algo más sobre la mesa de la entrada y lo próximo que supe es que me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – dije con la voz rota – Estoy bien.

Jake tomó mi rostro mientras mi respiración se aceleraba para reprimir las lágrimas, pero por más que lo intenté terminé llorando igual. Estaba enojada, estaba dolida, estaba confundida, pero por sobre todo estaba perdida. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan perdida.

Todos los hombres que alguna vez me habían importado se habían marchado sin más, me habían dejado sola, sin ninguna explicación y yo ya no podía soportarlo más.

En algún momento durante la noche me quedé dormida, agotada por tanto llorar. Al otro día el despertador de Jake sonó más temprano de lo que esperaba. La noche que se suponía iba a ayudarme a saber qué era lo que realmente sentía por Jacob había quedado completamente arruinada, porque lo único que podía recordar eran las manchas de rímel que dejaba sobre su camisa mientras lloraba.

- Hey – dijo cuando despertó.

- Hey…

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Me duelen mucho los ojos.

- Lloraste mucho ayer – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Lo siento, no quise arruinar la noche. De verdad la lasaña se veía genial.

Jake se rió divertido.

- Escucha Bella – dijo mojándose los labios con la lengua – si tu no…

- No lo digas – lo interrumpí – se que ayer no estuve bien, pero quiero que tengamos nuestro viaje de todas formas.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo puedo cance…

- Estoy segura – dije con una sonrisa para luego dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

La levantada y el desayuno fue en un par de minutos. Debíamos arreglar todo y salir pronto al aeropuerto y no llegaríamos al vuelo.

- Bella el taxi ya estaba abajo ¿Estas lista? – dijo Jacob desde la sala.

- Si, 2 segundos.

Me tomé el cabello en una coleta y recogí mi bolso de mano del suelo.

- Lista.

- Bien, vamos.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y sentí que la respiración se me cortaba, pero de inmediato volví a sentir el aire en mis pulmones y tomé su mano con firmeza.

- Vamos – dije con una sonrisa.

En el camino al aeropuerto Jacob me fue mostrando los lugares que me llevaría a conocer y con cada foto que me enseñaba más me emocionaba el viaje. Cuando estábamos a punto de abordar la conversación con Emmett no era más que un mal recuerdo para mí.

Jacob sacaba la mejor parte de mí y con sus dulces miradas y sus pequeños detalles hacia que me olvidara de cualquier cosa y hacía que este viaje cada vez se viera más emocionante

- Dame tu bolso – dijo tomándolo – ya debemos abordar.

- Si.

- Te encantará Roma, Bella – dijo mientras caminábamos – es maravillosa y la comida, probaras cosas que ni te imaginas.

- Harás que explote de la emoción – dije riéndome – Oh, espera…

No encontraba mi pasaporte por ningún lado.

- Allí esta – dijo Jake apuntado la silla donde habíamos estado sentados

- Lo siento – dije riéndome y yendo por el.

Iba a tomarlo de la silla cuando una mano lo tomó por el otro costado.

- Si no lo hubieras olvidado, no habría alcanzado a llegar – dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

Levanté la vista y entonces me topé con sus ojos.

- Edward…

- Supongo que debo agradecer a que seas tan despistada – dijo con una bella sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dije aun algo noqueada.

- Vine a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Tragué en seco.

- No te vayas – dijo suplicante – por favor. Si te vas te habré perdido para siempre y no sé si pueda seguir viviendo así.

- Tienes a tu hijo – dije tratando de sonar firme.

- Rosalie lo perdió antes de que volviéramos aquí, Bella. No podría haber vuelto si no. No podría seguir haciéndote daño, por… porque aun te amo.

- No puedo hacer esto Edward.

- No te rindas, por favor. Nos amábamos tanto entonces. Recuérdalo por favor. Recuerda ese día

- ¡Lo hago Edward! Y solo puedo recordar aquella mañana. ¡Cuando llegaste y me pediste que me fuera porque ya no me amabas! No puedo hacerlo.

Edward tomó su celular y me lo extendió. En la pantalla estaba abierto el calendario.

- Hoy es 20 de Diciembre, Bella ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas aquel Diciembre?

Mis labios temblaron. Recordaba perfectamente aquel 20 de Diciembre. La fiesta, el beso… todo

- Sé que lo recuerdas. Extraño todo de ti y sé que tu también me extrañas. Dame otra oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué podrías… ha… hacer, Edward?

- Esperaba que dijeras eso – dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Comenzó a buscar algo en el bolcillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul. Sentí que el corazón se me detenía y como todo comenzaba a darme vueltas. No, no podía ser. El no iba a hacerlo, pero entonces se puso de rodillas y abrió la cajita.

Un anillo con un hermoso diamante apareció al instante y el pronuncio esas palabras.

- Bella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

Chaaaan! O.O  
No me odien aun por fa xD... Ultimo capítulo, pero les tengo el epilogo tambien y obvio que la continuacion viene pronto  
Mientras tanto le dejo otro fic "Traicion. Dulce Condena"  
Para las que quedaron las ganas de leer algo despues de Amanecer, Traicion. Dulce Condena ocurre 10 años despues y les juro que les va a encantar...

Gracias a mi Beta bella como siempre y a ustedes por leerme  
Un beso gordo y nos vemos en el Epilogo  
Valii


	18. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

_POV Edward_

Había jugado mi última carta y me habían dado lo que merecía. ¿Por qué había pensado que Bella simplemente caería en mis brazos porque yo le pedía matrimonio? Porque era un estúpido, todo esto había comenzado porque era un maldito estúpido.

Lo peor es que ya no sabía qué hacer. No quería perderla, no podía perderla. Ella sacaba lo mejor de mí. Dejaba de ser un estúpido amargado cuando ella estaba a mi lado, ella me centraba, ella… ella le daba un sentido a mi vida.

No estaba seguro de que había ocurrido esa noche, aun no terminaba de poner todas las piezas en su lugar.

No estaba seguro de que había pasado entre Bella y Jacob mientras yo no estaba, pero sabía que no podía dejar que siguiera avanzando

No estaba seguro de que Bella fuera a perdonarme, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que mereciera que ella me perdonara.

Solo estaba seguro de tres cosas…

Primero… Bella se ha ido y me odia

Segundo… Aun la amo y no quiero perderla

Tercero… Voy a recuperarla.

**Agradecimientos de la autora**

Primero les doy las gracias a todas ustedes por tomarse 5 minutos para leer mi fic, de verdad no pensé que tendría tanta gente leyéndome.

Yo fui la primera enamorada de la historia, ame escribirla y amo que les haya gustado. Espero poder subir pronto la secuela que les dará una nueva visión de la historia. No odien a Edward, si es un idiota, pero soy una tonta enamorada que ama los finales felices… pero lo haremos sufrir un poco antes.

Gracias a mi beta, NikkiMellark que me ayudó con la redacción y la ortografía de mi fic.

Las dejo super invitadas a leer mis otros fics que espero que les gusten tanto como este.

Un beso

Valii


End file.
